Star-Crossed
by CharmedRumbelle
Summary: Sequel to my fic Catch a Falling Star. Nick & Belle Gold are nearing their 13th anniversary. Their happy life is about to take a sharp turn into difficult times, between dealing with a pre-teen daughter's shift in attitude, a film role that brings out Nick's insecurities, fallout from the strained marriage of Bae and Emma, and a dangerous threat that neither of them sees coming.
1. Chapter 1

_Just one lengthy A/N to kick this off and then I will shut up and let you read. _

_First of all, because this site doesn't let me have a REAL description - here is the COMPLETE description of this fic, not the one I had to edit to fit the box: **This story takes place in the "Catch a Falling Star" verse. Nick and Belle Gold are nearing their 13th anniversary. Their idyllic, blissfully happy life is about to take a sharp turn into difficult times, between dealing with a pre-teen daughter's sudden shift in attitude, a film role that brings out Nick's insecurities, the fallout from the strained marriage of Bae and Emma, and a dangerous threat in the form of one of Nick's new students that neither of them sees coming.**_

_Now . . . . . continuing on . . . . _

_This story takes place five years after the ending of the epilogue of "Catch a Falling Star." It can be read as a stand-alone fic, but much of the characterizations will be better understood if you read CaFS first. This is a Rumbelle fic AND a Swanfire fic, but the Swanfire part won't enter until several chapters in. _

_This fic was written as my 2014 NaNoWriMo challenge. After the initial first chapter, subsequent chapters will be posted EVERY WEDENESDAY, so please look for updates on that day until the fic is completed._

_This fic is intended to be an in-depth character study of Rumbelle, Swanfire, and those who are involved in their lives. This story is NOT going to be as fluffy as CaFS. There will be angst and there will be some moments that may be difficult, and I will post warnings before the chapters that contain such things. While the characters I am writing are loosely based on their OUAT counterparts, I am writing them as real, flawed people and it is my hope that you will grow to respect and understand these characters as I do. _

_And with that said . . . . . here we go . . . . ._

_And I do not own "Once Upon a Time."_

**_Chapter 1_**

Belle entered the shop dressed in a witch's outfit, her face painted completely green. She was carrying a clothing bag, which she set down on the counter. Olivia followed behind dressed in blue gingham, donning a long, brunette wig, and holding a stuffed toy dog under her arm. The young girl was engrossed in activity on her phone and never once looked up when she entered the shop. Nick was standing in the middle of the store adjusting some of the displays when they entered. Belle walked up behind him and put her arms around him.

"Boo!" she whispered in his ear. Nick turned around.

"Hey, sweetheart." Nick said casually, and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Nick replied.

"What do you think about my costume?" Belle asked.

"You're wearing a costume?" Nick replied jokingly, then started to laugh as Belle hugged him tightly. She then planted a long kiss on his lips.

"You're not funny." Belle said after she kissed him.

"You actually traipsed about New York in that?" Nick asked.

"Just a few blocks, from that theatre Ruby is working at this month. She did the makeup. And actually, no one really noticed. I mean, it's early October, the stores have had Halloween stuff up for weeks now. By the way – the posters for the gala should be ready by Monday, you've got plenty of window space for them, right?" Belle asked.

"Always do." Nick replied. "Most of the shops on the block said they'll put one up too; I told them I'd have them here, they'll pick them up." Nick said.

"That's good. They're going to display them in the lobby at Ruby's show next week, too. I also have to set up some local press interviews, you'll come for those, right?" Belle asked.

"Do I have to? You know I hate that sort of bullshit." Nick said. "Take Ruby, she lives for that nonsense. Who is she going as?"

"Glinda. She showed me the blonde wig today, it actually looks good on her. Speaking of costumes – yours is on the counter." Belle said. Nick walked over to the counter, opened the bag, and then looked up at Belle.

"What the hell is this?" Nick asked.

"Your costume." Belle said.

"I think you grabbed the wrong one, love." Nick said. Belle peeked inside the bag.

"No, that's the right one. You need to try it on and see if Ruby needs to make any alterations." Belle said.

"I assumed I was going to be the Wizard." Nick said.

"Graham is the Wizard. Bae is going to be the Tin Man and Emma is the Lion." Belle said. "Oh, and Henry is going to be a Winkie and Neal and Anita are going as Flying Monkeys, they're absolutely adorable."

"So I'm the Scarecrow then. Wonderful." Nick said, not pleased.

"Oh, come on. You'll be an adorable Scarecrow. Besides, you've seen the musical – the Wicked Witch and the Scarecrow do end up together, after all." Belle said.

"Plus, the Wizard is Elphaba's father – that'd just be gross, Daddy." Olivia chimed in, looking up from her phone.

"My gosh, she actually speaks, I almost forgot what her voice sounds like." Nick commented. "Olivia, you do realize that there's a cap on how many texts you can send per month, that was part of the deal in getting you that phone for your birthday."

"I know." Olivia said in a snippy tone.

"Olivia, put the phone away, you've been playing with that thing non-stop for the last hour." Belle told her. "Help your father finish that display." Olivia sighed in frustration.

"Fine, whatever." Olivia said, and she put the phone down on the counter, just as Belle's phone rang. Belle looked down at the number.

"It's Mulan, I need to take this, be right back." Belle said, and she darted into the back room.

"Sweetheart, can you put the garland up, you know how I do it, everything's in the box." Nick told Olivia.

"Your face is green." Olivia commented.

"What?" Nick asked.

"You've got some of mom's makeup on your face from when she kissed you." Olivia said. She rolled her eyes and started to work on the display as Nick asked. Nick walked behind the counter, grabbed a tissue, and began to wipe his face.

"Your costume is very nice, by the way. You make an adorable Dorothy." Nick said.

"I liked last year's better. I got to hide my face so I wouldn't have to watch you and mom being all lovey-dovey." Olivia commented.

This was the fifth year in a row that Belle was hosting a Halloween costume bash as a fund raiser for the "Rose Francis Cancer Foundation," a charity that she began several years before she met Nick to honor the memory of her mother. Several celebrities, many of them A-listers, attended the event each year, although the event was open to the public at five hundred dollars a ticket. Every year there were a significant amount of fans who attended.

Each year, Belle would select a costume theme for the entire family. The year prior they had dressed as the Addams Family, with Belle and Nick dressing as Morticia and Gomez. That year, Olivia opted to dress as Cousin Itt, which she enjoyed immensely. This year Belle decided that the family would be going with a 'Wizard of Oz' theme.

Olivia Rose Gold has just turned twelve years old one week prior. She was now in junior high, and had just started attending a new school and making new friends. In the past two months, Nick and Belle noticed a serious attitude shift in their outgoing daughter. She didn't spend as much time as she used to talking to them, and a significant bulk of her time was spent holed up in her room on the computer, and now playing with her new phone, which her parents gave her, with some reluctance, as a birthday gift.

For all of the years prior, Olivia came straight to her father's shop after school on the days that he was working, but ever since junior high started, she began to lose interest in doing so.

"Hey, I thought we'd go to the movies this weekend, just you and me. Your mum has some kind of plans this Sunday with Ashley so I thought that would be a good time to do that. We'll go see whatever you like. Maybe even go out for a dessert after." Nick suggested.

"I've got a big project for school to work on this weekend, Daddy, I can't. I was gonna ask if I could go over to my friend Heather's house Sunday to work on it." Olivia said.

"Oh. Well of course – your school work comes first. You know, your friends can come over to our house too." Nick said.

"We already have all the stuff at her place." Olivia said as she finished decorating the display.

"Well, alright then. If it's alright with your mother, it's alright with me." Nick said. "It looks perfect, sweetheart. You definitely have inherited my eye for décor."

"Nick! Mulan is going to be overnighting me a script that she said is absolutely incredible. It's a first time director but she said she just couldn't put it down! Just from what she described, it sounds amazing!" Belle said excitedly as she bolted out of the back room.

"What's it about?" Nick asked.

"I'll um – I'll tell you later tonight." Belle said, glancing over at Olivia, which was a definite sign that the film's subject matter wasn't exactly family friendly. Belle moved in to give him a kiss, but he pushed her away.

"I already wiped off the green once, and thank you for telling me that you had smudged my face with that stuff. Go home and take that off and I'll be there in a couple of hours. You'll get your kiss then." Nick told her.

"Alright. Olivia, come on, let's go." Belle said. Olivia had picked up her phone and was focused on that once again. She followed Belle out the door. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to your father?"

"Yeah, bye." Olivia said, not looking up as they left. Nick sighed as he watched them leave. He and Olivia were very close up until recently. He understood that she was getting older and all of that, but it did make him sad. Olivia would be a teenager next year. He knew this day was coming – the day that she would start to pull away from him and explore her own interests as she formed a path toward her future. He just didn't expect it to happen so fast. He had missed the majority of Bae and Ruby's respective childhoods, and he made it a point to be a very hands-on father when it came to his youngest daughter. Unfortunately for him, because of his lack of parental involvement, he had no real preparation in regard to dealing with a pre-teen. He was hoping that there would be some hint of how to prepare while watching his grandson Henry enter his teenage years, but Henry was nothing like Olivia in that respect, and it quickly became clear to him that pre-teen boys and pre-teen girls had little in common aside from their ages. Belle was not much help either, through no fault of her own. When she was Olivia's age her mother was ill and needed her to help care for the household, forcing Belle to grow up quite fast, so she had no real frame of reference on how to deal with the pre-pubescent phase that Olivia had entered. The bottom line was, Nick missed his little girl terribly, and he had no idea what to do about that.

Nick moved to the display rack that Olivia had decorated with great skill and proceeded to work on its completion. He stood for the next half an hour putting the final touches on it, and stepped back and admired the work that he and Olivia had done. "Perfect." he said to himself proudly just as the door to the shop opened.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Nick asked the woman who entered the shop. She was tall, had red hair, and wore a black shawl around her.

"Oh my gosh, it really is you." the woman said. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to gush, but – I'm a bit of a fan." Nick chuckled a bit.

"You know, I apologize, you just missed my wife." Nick said.

"Oh. No, I mean – I'm a fan of yours." the woman said.

"I beg your pardon?" Nick asked, stunned.

"I mean – of your videos. The ones you have on your website. I've um – I took up spinning as a hobby last year and – well, I did some research and found that you were one of the best in the field. So I've been watching your teaching videos on your web page. I've learned quite a bit, but – well, I thought maybe it was time for me to think about taking a class. You do still offer them, right?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I do. Actually – I have one more opening in my beginner class that starts this week. It'll be Wednesdays at six, it's an eight week class. I'm not sure where you are level-wise, if you've been doing this for a while it might be a bit too basic for you, but if that's the case I can always put you on the waiting list for an intermediate level class, I should be starting another one after the holidays." Nick suggested.

"Actually, beginner is probably the best for now. I still have quite a bit to learn." the woman said. "And Wednesdays at six are perfect."

"Well, alright then. Let's get you signed up." Nick said, and he walked over to the counter and went behind it. "The class is three hundred dollars, plus the cost of your supplies. I have a wheel and a loom for each student in the classroom, but it's assumed that you'll have your own at home to work with."

"That sounds fine." the woman said, and she opened up her purse. "I um – I only have one hundred seventy five on me at the moment – will you take the rest later?"

"My policy is to be paid in full before you start the first class, so that's fine. I also have a list of supplies – you can buy them anywhere but if you buy them here I do give you a thirty percent discount as a class participant." Nick said as he handed her a piece of paper. The woman handed Nick her money.

"Thank you – I think I'll probably do that, can I come early Wednesday to get everything?" she asked.

"No need – if you're going to buy everything here then I'll just set it aside for you. Why don't you take the list home, look it over, and see if there's anything you already have." Nick said.

"That's sounds like a plan." she said. "I'm so excited – I know I'll learn so much from you."

"Well, I hope so. Just so you know – many of my students have gone on to enter contests and have been very successful. Several of them have even had their works displayed at national art fairs, and I've a few that have sold their patterns to craft magazines. If I find that someone has exceptional talent, I'm always willing to put their work up for sale here at the shop. I take thirty percent commission and the rest goes to the artist." Nick said.

"Well, that sounds wonderful, but – I don't know if I'll ever be that good." the woman said.

"Well – you never know. You may be surprised at how well you take to it. Especially since you've already had a bit of practice on your own." Nick said.

"Well, I guess we'll see. Thank you so much." the woman said.

"You're very welcome." Nick replied. "By the way – I need your name and number for the registration."

"Oh right – of course." she said. Nick handed her a piece of paper and she wrote on it, then handed it back to Nick. He looked down at the paper.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Miss Campbell." Nick said.

"Actually, it's Mrs. And you can call me Zelena. I'll see you Wednesday then." Zelena said, and she smiled as she walked out of the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

_Because the Rumbelle fandom DESERVES it, I thought I'd post an update today (and I will STILL update on Wednesday as promised). Please let me know what you think! Teeny bit of smut in this one._

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

_**Chapter 2**_

Nick and Belle were snuggled together in bed later that evening. "So – this movie – it's about a woman who is a teacher, she's very well liked, popular, just got divorced and she has this – wild, intense affair." Belle told him.

"Well, what's so controversial about that? That's every other movie out there." Nick commented.

"Because it's – with one of her students." Belle told him. Nick sat up a bit and gave her an incredulous stare. "Mulan already told me they're planning to cast someone of legal age in the part, he just needs to look younger."

"Why on earth would you want to do a film like that?" Nick asked.

"Mulan said the story is incredible. It's a character study, and she did say that the role is in no way heroic. She's a very complex person. I'm reserving judgment until I read the script but the film is already a go, they have plenty of financing, which is amazing for a first-time director." Belle said. "It starts shooting in January, right after the holidays."

"Where is it being filmed?" Nick asked.

"That's the best part. It's set in Scotland. Right near where you grew up, actually. I thought that would be nice for you, and Olivia. It's a three month shoot, we could enroll her in your old school for that time, she could get a really good grasp on where you grew up." Belle said.

"Winter in Scotland, that sounds lovely. Freezing cold, wet, and dark most of the day." Nick remarked sarcastically. "And no offense, but – if this is a Scottish film, why aren't they asking a Scottish actress to play the role?"

"Well, they know I can do accents. And from what Mulan said – the screenwriter wrote the part with me in mind." Belle replied.

"You might want to be a bit offended by that." Nick said.

"I mean – they imagined my physical type when they created the role, and the director thought that since that was the case, they'd offer it to me first." Belle told him.

"It's not really the type of role you take though, love." Nick said.

"That's exactly why it's intriguing. And I see their point. People have a certain image as to what certain types of characters look like, and that's not always necessarily true. Besides, I played Lacey off and on for three years, won an Emmy and a Golden Globe – I can do different." Belle said. "Mulan wouldn't be sending it to me if it wasn't worth a look, she knows how particular I am. I just want to reserve judgment until I read the script."

"Alright. I suppose that's fair." Nick agreed. "By the way – I got a new student after you and Olivia left, she took the last slot in my Wednesday class."

"Oh, that's good, I knew you'd fill every slot, you always do." Belle said.

"She seems like a nice person, but a bit, um – odd." Nick said.

"How's that?" Belle asked.

"Well she – kind of looked at me the same way I've seen some of your fans look at you. Said that she's been watching and learning from my website videos for some time, and decided to finally sign up for a class." Nick replied.

"Well, maybe she has a crush on you." Belle suggested, and Nick chuckled a bit.

"Right. That makes sense – in a parallel universe, perhaps." Nick joked.

"Oh, come on – you're still a very handsome man."

"Belle – you have noticed that my hairline isn't exactly in the same spot that it was when we met, right? And it had already traveled a slight distance by that time. I have wrinkles, more gray hair every month, I have to wear reading glasses, and I doubt that old men with a cane and a gimp are what women want." Nick said. Belle gave him a quick kiss.

"Age is just a number. And you are still as attractive today as the day I met you." Belle said.

"Well, if you say so."

"I would think that my opinion on this matter would have more relevance than anyone else's." Belle said.

"Of course it does." Nick said. "I just wish you'd fucking age a little bit. You could still pass for thirty, makes me feel like a dirty old man."

"Well, I can dye my hair gray if that would make you feel better." Belle teased.

"Couple more months with Olivia the way she's been and you probably won't need to." Nick said. "She turned down my offer to take her to the movies this Sunday. Said she needs to go to a friend's house to work on a school project. She used to love our little afternoons together. Now she doesn't even seem like she wants to be around me."

"It's just a phase, Nick. You want me to have a talk with her?" Belle asked.

"No, it's alright. She's growing up. I was kind of hoping that wouldn't happen for a bit yet." Nick said sadly.

"Well, if it's any consolation, it's not just you, she really doesn't seem all that interested in time for me, either. At least she's keeping up her school work, and she's not getting into any trouble, she's just – entering the wonderful world of puberty." Belle said.

"Yes, I caught the tail end of that with Ruby – I suppose I'll have to start beating the boys away at the door with my cane soon enough." Nick said.

"You are being sarcastic, right?" Belle asked.

"Somewhat." Nick replied, and then he sighed out loud. "What happened to that little girl that used to barge into our room at seven in the morning and drive us mad singing those blasted Disney songs all the time?"

"I know. I miss that, too." Belle replied. They moved their lips close together and began to kiss for several minutes. "You want to?" Belle asked when they finally pulled apart.

"Well, I always want to." Nick replied. "Sometimes I'm amazed at my age that I still CAN." Belle laughed a bit.

"I have never even spent a minute worrying about that." Belle told him. She moved her hand down toward his cock, which was already hard. She pushed down his pajama bottoms and climbed on top of him. She ran her fingers through his hair a bit and kissed him on the lips. "I love you so much." Belle whispered. "How am I so lucky to have ended up with such a wonderful husband?"

"I'm the lucky one." Nick replied, and they kissed as their bodies melted into one another.

* * *

><p>That Sunday afternoon, Nick was working alone in his shop when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up and walked over to open it. "Mrs. – Campbell, right?" Nick asked.<p>

"Oh, please call me Zelena. I'm so sorry to bother you – I saw the light on and thought you might be open, I figured I might as well go ahead and get those supplies while I'm out." Zelena said.

"I'm not open on Sundays, but – well, my entire family seems to have deserted me this afternoon, so I thought I'd come by the shop and get a few things done. I do get quite busy here around this time of the year, with the holidays and all. Please, come in though." Nick said.

"Oh, I don't want to be a bother, I can come back tomorrow." Zelena said.

"Nonsense. Come on in." Nick said, and she entered the shop. Zelena looked around at all of the Halloween decorations that filled the store.

"It looks wonderful." Zelena commented.

"Yes, I always enjoy decorating for the seasons. My daughters usually help, but – they seem to be quite busy at the moment." Nick said.

"How many children do you have?" Zelena asked.

"Three. I have a grown son and daughter, who are both wonderful, and a pre-teen nightmare that is on a mission to turn the remaining non-gray hairs on my head." Nick joke, and Zelena laughed a bit.

"Yes, that age is – challenging." Zelena commented.

"Do you and your husband have children?" Nick asked.

"Unfortunately, no. We were never that lucky." Zelena said.

"So – what does he think of this – new hobby of yours?" Nick asked.

"Oh, he doesn't know yet, I want to surprise him. He's not here, he's – he's a major in the British army, he's been on assignment for quite some time. I came out here a bit early – he'll be joining me soon though, we decided that we wanted to do some traveling once this final tour of his is done, and I have a friend in London who bi-locates, and she wasn't using her place out here during the winter, so she's letting us sublet it." Zelena told him.

"Well, there's a dilemma – winter in England or winter in New York. Too bad you didn't have any friends in Miami." Nick said.

"Well, then I wouldn't be able to study with an award winning teacher, would I?" Zelena said. "I actually like it here quite a bit – only been here a few weeks but – it's lovely."

"It must be hard to be separated from your husband, though." Nick said.

"Yes – I miss him terribly. But he'll be with me again soon. He's – he's actually a Glaswegian, like you are. I can tell by your accent, they're quite similar." Zelena told him.

"Is he now? Well, that's quite an interesting coincidence. How did you manage to find my online classes in England? I know there are plenty of quality instructors out there." Nick said.

"Oh, yes, of course there are, but – like I said, I did an online search and your name kept coming up. You have quite the reputation." Zelena said.

"Well, thank you." Nick said, blushing a bit. "Let's get you those supplies then."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Gold – and I'm really sorry to interrupt you, I'm sure you're quite busy."

"It's no trouble at all, I promise. And please – call me Nick." Nick said.

"Of course. Thank you so much. Nick." Zelena said as she smiled at him.

* * *

><p>"So – did you get your school project done?" Nick asked Olivia as he, Belle and Olivia sat in the dining room having dinner.<p>

"Almost." Olivia replied. She was looking down at her lap.

"Are you enjoying whatever it is you're working on?" Nick asked.

"I guess." Olivia said, continuing to look down.

"Olivia Rose, put the phone away, I've already told you twice now that you're not to have it at the dinner table." Nick said sternly. Olivia looked over at Belle.

"Mom." she whined.

"You heard your father. Put it on the table." Belle demanded. Olivia sighed and put the phone on the table. Belle reached for it and took it. "You're done for the night."

"That's not fair!" Olivia shouted.

"Oh, it's very fair. You were given two warnings and you chose not to heed them. It was far more than my father ever gave me. Any time I didn't do what I was asked I didn't get a warning, I was sent off to my room the first time and was led there by the back of his belt on my arse." Nick said. "Finish your dinner." Olivia began to play with her food, taking a bite here and there.

"I had a visitor at the store today. That new student I was telling you about, she stopped by to get some supplies, didn't know I was closed on Sundays. I went ahead and let her in; I forgot to mention, she's an Englander, her husband is from Glasgow, isn't that something? Apparently he's in the military and will be joining her for vacation here later." Nick said.

"They're coming from England to vacation in New York for the winter? Why?" Belle asked.

"I guess she had a friend with a flat over here, it was probably less costly for them." Nick said.

"So was she still eyeing you?" Belle asked.

"What?" Olivia said, looking up and making a face.

"Nothing." Nick said.

"Your father has an admirer. One of his new students really seems to like him." Belle teased. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Can I be excused? I'm full." Olivia said.

"Put your dish away in the refrigerator, you'll finish some of that off tomorrow." Belle said.

"Leftovers? Why?" Olivia whined.

"You'll not be wasting food, I've taught you better than that." Belle said.

"It's not like we don't have the money to afford it." Olivia told her.

"WE have the money. YOU have what we say you're going to have. You know, maybe we need to go do some volunteer work next Saturday at a shelter if that's how you're going to be." Belle said.

"I have a party to go to next Saturday, I already told you that." Olivia said, whining once again.

"Well then – it's your call. Leftovers tomorrow, or going out with your friends. And actually, we WILL be going to the shelter this week regardless. I think you need a little reminder of just how fortunate you are." Belle said.

"Fine, whatever." Olivia said, and she stomped out of the room. Their dogs, Pongo and Lady, who were sitting at the door of the dining room, stood up to follow her.

"Don't even think about giving it to the dogs, I saw exactly how much was left!" Belle called out. Olivia made a face and left the room.

"Well, so much for a quiet Sunday dinner." Nick commented.

"I've half a mind to look on her phone, see what she's really been up to. I always said I'd never be that kind of parent, but – I have just had it with her attitude." Belle said.

"I hate for her to think we don't trust her, Belle. She's a good girl, she's just – has she started her – you know?" Nick asked. "I know she sure as hell wouldn't tell me about that sort of thing."

"Three months ago. She asked me not to say anything to anyone." Belle said.

"Well, that explains some things then. And I don't know what the big secret is, it's not like this is something unique to her." Nick said. "What does she think, that I live under a rock? I put up with you every month."

"Excuse me? I don't think I'm that bad." Belle said, sounding a bit offended.

"Well – not always. Just sometimes." Nick teased. Belle smirked a bit.

Belle stood up, and she started to clear the table. "I don't know, Nick – maybe we shouldn't have sent her to a private school, she was doing fine in the public school system. I didn't want her to grow up being some 'celebrity child', I just wanted her to have a normal life. She's just so different lately, and I don't think the hormones are the only thing to do with that. I think that some of it is that school and the kids she's becoming friends with."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't even met any of her new friends." Nick said.

"I've met a couple of them – that Heather girl she's always hanging out with. She seems nice enough, but – I don't know. Her mother is a doctor and my understanding is she's hardly ever home, and her father works -" Belle stopped herself.

"Her father works where?" Nick asked. Belle hesitated for a moment.

"He works on Wall Street." Belle said.

"So he's an ass then." Nick said.

"Well, not necessarily." Belle said in disagreement.

"Oh, yes necessarily. You don't get that job by being a nice person, trust me. I would know." Nick said.

"Well, Olivia seems to be doing alright in school, I check her grades online every day." Belle said.

"Yes, so do I – but I am concerned with her behavior, I just wish I understood what was really going on with her." Nick said. "I just get this feeling that – there's something she's not telling us. And that's not like her at all."

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Nick knocked on Olivia's bedroom door. "Olivia? Can I come in for a minute, sweetheart?"<p>

"I guess." Nick heard her say from inside the room, which was surprisingly quiet. The dogs, which were both in Olivia's bedroom with her, greeted Nick happily when he entered the room.

"Alright, alright, settle down, both of you." Nick said as he petted the dogs. Olivia was sitting up in her bed and reading a book. "What are you reading there?"

"Just studying for a test tomorrow." Olivia said. "English."

"Well, I'm sure you'll do fine, you always do. I've been looking at your grades, they're very good, as usual." Nick said, and he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. "Olivia – do you like your new school?"

"Yeah, it's fine." she replied.

"I haven't seen you with many of your old friends recently. Do you still talk to them?" he asked.

"Sometimes. They're online." Olivia said.

"That's not talking, that's typing." Nick remarked. "Sweetheart, is something bothering you lately? You know you can talk to me, right?"

"School is just really hard, dad. And I've got a lot more homework than usual." she said. "Junior high is just a lot more different than I thought it would be."

"I get that, love. A big change in life takes adjustment – I've had my share of that experience, and so has your mother. I just want you to know that you can always talk to us, okay?"

"Okay." Olivia whispered in reply.

"You should probably get to sleep soon. I'm sorry about the whole phone ordeal, I hope you understand that your mum and I don't like punishing you, but you're not an adult and we have to set some parameters. You can have it back in the morning – make better choices next time, alright?" Olivia just nodded. Nick gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you." Nick said, and he left the room. As soon as he closed the door, Olivia set her book aside and began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sneak peek for next chapter:<em>**

_Nick lectures Bae_

_Belle receives an upsetting prediction_


	3. Chapter 3

_As promised, this story will continue to update every Wednesday unless I have a conflict (or I decide to add a surprise chapter for reasons). Feedback is welcome! And Swanfire fans, their storyline will kick off in the next chapter. _

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

_**Chapter 3**_

Nick was sitting behind the counter in his shop reading when Bae entered. He was carrying a stack of posters. Nick didn't even look up. "Reading something good?" Bae asked as he set the posters on the counter, and Nick finally looked up at him.

"Very good. That's the problem." Nick said. "It's a script – Belle wants to do this film. And I can't find one damn reason to disagree with her so far." Bae laughed a bit.

"How many sex scenes does it have?" Bae asked.

"A few, but – the topic matter isn't exactly – family friendly. But it is interesting. And very well written. And I will be an extreme jackass if I don't support her on this one." Nick grudgingly admitted.

"What's the topic matter?" Bae asked.

"Oh, just a little bit of statutory rape, that's all. And guess who plays the predator." Nick said.

"Holy shit." Bae replied.

"Yes, exactly. Although Belle is right – the character is very complex, she's not really someone to root for but – she is interesting. Belle will do a fantastic job. And they have assured her that the young man playing opposite her will be of legal age, he'll just – look younger than he is. It's filming in Scotland after the first of the year – right by my old stomping grounds. Belle wants to enroll Olivia at my old school, she thinks it'll be a good experience for her."

"What do you think?" Bae asked.

"I don't know. We thought this new school she's at would be a good experience for her and I'm starting to wonder." Nick said.

"Yeah, she's really full of attitude, isn't she? That's why I have boys." Bae teased.

"Yes, I had a say in that matter." Nick remarked sarcastically.

"Technically you did." Bae joked.

"Oh, shut up. You know, there's days that I wish I could simply either hit a fast forward button and move to her eighteenth birthday or rewind a couple of years and get my sweet little girl back."

"Well, when you invent that, let me know, there are bunch of things in my life I wouldn't mind fixing as well." Bae said. Bae's phone rang, and he reached into his pocket and picked it up. "Hey. Yeah, I know." he said, with an obvious flirtatious tone in his voice that Nick immediately noticed. Bae listened for a moment, then started to laugh, an enormous smile coming across his face. "Yeah, right, very funny. No, I'll sign it when I get into the office, I'll be there in a bit. Alright, I'll see you then. Bye." Bae continued to smile as he hung up the phone.

"May I give you a piece of advice?" Nick asked.

"I don't know why you bother asking, you're going to no matter what I say." Bae replied.

"Do NOT fuck up your relationship with Emma again." Nick said. "You have children, and you know from experience how ugly that can get."

"Emma and I are fine." Bae said.

"No, you're not. That's been obvious for MONTHS. And that call there – that was your new assistant, wasn't it? What's her name again?"

"Tamara." Bae replied.

"Yes, Tamara. She's a lovely girl. But there are lines, and I don't want to see you crossing them." Nick said.

"I'm not crossing any lines dad, I was just being nice. I like her, she's really funny and she's very smart." Bae told him.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with being nice – that little phone call was beyond being nice. You were flirting with her." Nick said.

"Bullshit." Bae said.

"Bae – do you really want me to re-hash my past for you? I know what flirting with an assistant sounds like, I've done it many times myself and I know where it leads. Emma does not deserve that, and neither do the boys. Trust me – you will spend much of your time in thoughts of regret if you continue on this trajectory."

"You're over-reacting. I just came here to drop off posters, Belle asked me to pick them up at the printer. I'm not here for a lecture." Bae said.

"Just tread carefully. Please." Nick said to him.

"Don't worry about me, dad. I'm fine." Bae said. "See you later." Nick sighed as he watched Bae walk out the door.

* * *

><p>The students from Nick's Wednesday class exited with much chatter, except for Zelena, who seemed to keep her distance from the group as she collected her supplies. She was the last one to leave. "Well – it seems like you did quite well for your first class. I'm impressed." Nick commented.<p>

"I told you – I've been practicing for a while." Zelena replied.

"I'm really not sure you need this class, to be honest – you could probably skip ahead to the next level." Nick told her.

"Thank you, but – I just want to get this experience. You really think I did well then?" Zelena asked.

"I think – you have quite a bit of potential." Nick said, as they walked out into the main area of the shop. Zelena noticed the poster in the window.

"What's that about?" Zelena asked.

"Oh, the Halloween party. It's a charity event my wife does every year. She set up a foundation to honor her mother's memory, this is our fifth year hosting. It's a fun event, and one hundred percent of the profit goes to the foundation." Nick told her.

"That sounds lovely. Are there still tickets?" Zelena asked.

"Yes, I sell them here, actually." Nick told her. "Are you interested?"

"Very interested. Actually – oh gosh, I'm not sure I want to tell you this, you'll probably think I'm a nutter." Zelena said.

"I can't imagine what would make me think that." Nick said.

"Well – back home I – well, when I was younger, before I met my husband – my sister and I worked with a magician. Learned all sorts of tricks. You think your wife would be interested in me doing a little show?" Zelena asked.

"Really? Well, I can ask her. Sounds fascinating." Nick said.

"I also, um – well I have a bit of the gift of second sight." Zelena said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Nick asked.

"Psychic. I do palm readings, tarot cards – that sort of thing." Nick just stared at her. "I know, you think I'm mad, I always get that look when I tell people."

"No, of course not – I'm just not much of a believer in that sort of thing. But my wife – she's always had a bit of a fascination with it, I bet she'd love the idea. Tell you what. Why don't you come by here on Friday morning? Belle is usually here at that time, and you can tell her some of your ideas." Nick suggested.

"You really think you'll be interested?" Zelena asked.

"Well, I wouldn't ask you to talk to her if I didn't think she would." Nick said.

"Well, alright then. I'll see you Friday. Thank you so much!" Zelena said excitedly, and she left the shop.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" Belle asked Nick as they stood behind the counter at the shop together. They were looking over the first draft of the contract for the film that they had been reading the script for.<p>

"I'd like another day or so to go over it, just to make sure we haven't missed anything, but – so far it looks fair. They really want you for this part, don't they?" Nick asked.

"They said they're not going to cast anyone else until I make my decision. I told them I'd give them a firm answer by Monday." Belle said.

"Well, let me take it home for the weekend, and I'd like to have Bae give it a look too if you don't mind." Nick said.

"That's fine. You're really okay with me doing this film?" Belle asked.

"Yes and no, but – over the past years I've learn how to discern a good film from crap and – if you don't do this project I think there will be lots of regret on your part down the road, and I don't want that for you. I'll survive three months of Scotland in the worst time of year to be there. I'll be inside working most of the time anyway, you'll be the one freezing your arse off shooting outside scenes." Nick said.

"Well, there aren't that many of them. I'll manage." Belle said. "And don't forget – I'll have you waiting for me to warm me up when I'm finished each day."

"Now that will be something I look forward to." Nick said. He turned to Belle and pulled her into a kiss just as the door to the shop opened. Nick and Belle quickly pulled themselves apart. "Zelena, hello. I want you to meet my wife. Belle, this is Zelena Campbell – one of my new and potentially brilliant students."

"Oh my gosh, you really are her. Belle French. It's an honor to meet you." Zelena said as Belle shook her hand.

"Well, thank you." Belle said, blushing a bit. "Nick has told me quite a bit about you, it's nice to finally meet you. He said that you might be interested in doing a bit of a performance at our dinner. That would be lovely. What all do you do?"

"Well, I do some magic tricks – sleight of hand, illusions and whatnot. My father was a professional magician, he worked all over London, I used to assist him when I was a girl, I took over for my mother after she died." Zelena said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. My mother died when I was very young as well." Belle said.

"Yes, well – we managed somehow. Anyhow, I also do tarot, palm reading, psychic readings – that sort of thing." Zelena said. "I could do one for you if you like, to show you."

"Alright, I actually have work to do, I have an order to complete by the end of the day so – I'll let you two girls talk." Nick said, rolling his eyes as he walked over to his spinning wheel and sat down.

"Just ignore him." Belle said.

"Oh, it's alright. My husband is the same way, he's always thought the whole thing was a bit ridiculous." Zelena said. "It's all just for fun anyway, I don't take it very seriously. So – how about I read your palm, does that sound good?"

"That sounds fun! Which hand?" Belle asked.

"Well, your right hand shows what is already pre-determined, and the left shows your life's journey." Zelena said.

"Do a little of both." Belle said excitedly, and she put out both hands in front of Zelena. Zelena studied them for several minutes.

"Well, you do have quite a long life line. That's fantastic." Zelena said. "Oh, and look at your love line – see how it's very thin at the beginning and then it gets thicker and more prominent right about there." Zelena said, pointing at a particular point on her hand. "That's probably when you met your husband. Let's look a little bit at what might be coming for you." Zelena studied her hands for a few more minutes.

"Well? What do you see?" Belle asked excitedly. Zelena gasped suddenly. "What is it? Is it something bad?"

"It's – nothing – it's just a silly little game anyway, like I said – don't take it too seriously." Zelena replied.

"What is it? Please, tell me." Belle said.

"Well – according to what I'm seeing – something that you love is – going to be taken away from you." Zelena said.

"What does that mean?" Belle asked.

"Really, it's – it's probably nothing. I wouldn't worry much about it." Zelena said. "Anyway – I do other things too, maybe the magic show will be more fun. I'm sorry, I – I didn't mean to upset you, really."

"It's alright – like you said – it's just for fun. Probably just means one of my favorite pair of heels will break or something." Belle joked.

"Yes, that would be a horrid tragedy." Nick commented. Belle looked over at him.

"No one asked you." Belle said. "Anyhow, um – it is a charity event, so everyone buys a ticket, even my family does, so -"

"Of course, that won't be a problem at all." Zelena said. "I see you hold it at the public library, how – interesting."

"Yes, I rent just a portion of the building, though after the success of the first year, I get many donations that offset the cost, and the library has been nothing but gracious. The second year they started doing flashlight tours during the event for an extra fee that serves as a fundraiser for the library, quite a few people take them up on it. It's said to be quite haunted." Belle said.

"Oh, that sounds exciting, I may have to do that as well." Zelena said.

"It is a costume party too, but there's no real theme – my family does a theme every year but you can dress as whoever you like." Belle said.

"Oh, don't worry I love that sort of thing." Zelena said. "Tell you what – I'll write up a proposal about what I'd like to do in my show and give it to Nick on Wednesday at class."

"That sounds perfect. Thank you so much, I really appreciate this." Belle said.

"Well – it is for charity. I should go, I have quite a bit to do if I'm going to get ready, all of my magic supplies are back in England. I'll be in touch then." Zelena said. "Very nice meeting you." Zelena left the shop, and Belle walked over to Nick.

"So – you still think she has her eye on me?" Nick asked.

"Yes – but it's alright, she seems very happy with her husband. She seems nice. A bit quirky, but – nothing wrong with that." Belle said.

"Yes, we all have our quirks, don't we?" Nick replied.

"I can't help but wonder about that palm thing, though. What on earth am I going to lose?" Belle pondered out loud.

* * *

><p>Several days later, Belle sat in bed reading a book as Nick climbed into bed next to her. "What are you reading, love?" he asked.<p>

"Just something I picked up at the library yesterday." Belle said. Nick glanced at the title.

"_Palm Reading For Beginners_. Are you fucking kidding me?" Nick asked.

"It's very interesting. You know, anyone can learn to do this." Belle said. "I think I'm getting the basic gist of it. Let me see your palms."

"Belle, I'm tired, alright? I had a long day at the shop, I have a ton of projects to finish, and you know this time of the year gets busy for me." Nick said.

"Yes, and you get very cranky until our anniversary because you're always determined to be finished by then. It'll take two minutes, let me see your palms." Belle said. Nick sighed and grudgingly held out his hands. "Well, that's interesting. Your love line looks quite a bit like mine – small in the beginning and then it gets bigger, just – the small part is a little longer than mine, but – well, you found true love later than I did so – that makes sense."

"Are you done?" Nick asked.

"Just a minute, do you have to be so crabby? If you want to see where Olivia gets her attitude, look in the mirror." Belle remarked. Nick sighed, and Belle continued to look at his palms. "Huh." she said out loud.

"What's that mean?" Nick asked.

"What, you actually want to know now? I thought you thought all of this was 'a bunch of ridiculous shite' as you put it several days ago." Belle said, imitating his accent.

"Working on your Scottish accent, I see." Nick said.

"Trying to. Well, anyhow – see that little circle there. That's on your life line – that indicates an accident. That must be your car accident." Belle said.

"I hope there's no more of those." Nick said.

"No, there aren't. This one though – this is your head line. There's a little circle there, further in than the one on your life line." Belle told him.

"What does that mean?" Nick asked.

"Emotional trauma." Belle said. Nick just gave her a puzzled look. "Well, you asked."

"Sweetheart – any supposed 'emotional trauma' that I encountered has been long gone, because I am married to the love of my life. Now – how much longer are you going to have your nose in that ridiculous book?"

"I just want to read a little more. Is that alright?" Belle asked.

"That's fine, I'm quite used to it." Nick said. He leaned in and gave Belle a kiss on the lips. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight." Belle said quietly. Nick sighed as he snuggled up next to Belle, nestling his head on her shoulder. Belle continued to read the book for nearly an hour, until she became too tired to focus. She put the book on the nightstand, careful not to awaken Nick as she moved. Just before she turned out the light, Belle took Nick's hand and looked at his palm once again. She traced her finger gently across his palm, causing Nick to shift a bit in his sleep. Belle then reached over to turn off the light, and snuggled up close with Nick, and she laid awake for nearly an hour before finally succumbing to sleep for the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter sneak peek: <strong>_

_Emma and Bae have struggles_

_Henry and Nick have a heart-to-heart_

_Nick's insecurity with Belle's new project escalates_


	4. Chapter 4

_Updating a day early due to the holiday. I also might post a bonus update this weekend, then back to Wednesdays. Swanfire fans, their story begins this chapter (and Rumbelle continues, of course). Happy Holidays! Deck the Halls with lots of angst! :)_

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time'._

**_Chapter 4_**

"Neal, would you please hurry up and get in here, you need to leave for school and you haven't even had breakfast yet!" Emma shouted from the kitchen. Henry was sitting at the table reading a book. "Henry, go find your brother, we're gonna be late. Again."

"Neal, get in here!" Henry shouted, then went back to reading his book.

"Thanks." Emma said sarcastically, just as Neal, her ten-year-old son who was the complete opposite of Henry, came bouncing into the kitchen. Emma looked him up and down.

"Did you even bother to comb your hair?" Emma asked.

"Oh yeah – forgot. What's for breakfast?" Neal asked.

"Go comb your hair – then you'll get breakfast." Emma said. Neal shrugged his shoulders and darted out of the room.

"Why don't you just shave his head or give him a buzz cut? It'll save you time." Henry suggested.

"Don't tempt me." Emma replied. Bae entered the kitchen. "You want coffee?" Emma asked him, not even looking at him.

"Put it in one of my 'to go' mugs, I have an early meeting." Bae said.

"Don't forget, you agreed to be one of the chaperones on Neal's field trip tomorrow." Emma said.

"Oh shit, is that tomorrow? I've got two meetings, can't you do it?" Bae asked.

"No, I can't do it because you said YOU would do it!" Emma shouted at him. Neal bounced back into the kitchen, his hair combed. "There's cereal and toast, hurry up." Emma said to him.

"You have the day off tomorrow, what's the big deal?" Bae asked.

"What the hell do you think I do with my day off, Bae, go to the spa? I have to go grocery shopping, both of the boys have outgrown their winter coats and I need to get new ones for them, and someone needs to clean this house, unless you want me to borrow your father and Belle's cleaning lady for a couple of days, which I'm half tempted to do." Emma said in an angry tone.

"I can help clean this weekend, mom. I'll just catch up on my homework tomorrow night." Henry suggested.

"Suck up." Neal teased.

"SHUT up." Henry replied in return.

"Hey! Enough!" Bae yelled at them, and then he turned back to Emma. "Emma, these are really important clients, do you know how much money these accounts are worth? If we get these accounts we can probably afford to move out of here and into an actual house."

"Yeah, that's what I want. A bigger place to clean." Emma said. "We could afford it if you'd let Belle help out like she offered."

"I am not comfortable with taking Belle's money for something like that, if she wants to help out with stuff for the boys, that's fine, but I'm not going to be sponging off of my rich step-mother for every little thing." Bae said with determination.

"Make this work, Bae – I'm not changing my plans for you." Emma said. "You put every other damn thing on your calendar but you can't even be bothered to put your kid's field trip on there? Come on boys – let's go."

"I didn't finish eating." Neal whined.

"Too damn bad, you should have gotten up when I told you too. Grab a piece of toast for the car. By the way, you're going to your grandpa's shop after school today till I get off work." Emma said.

"What am I supposed to do about tomorrow?" Bae asked as they were leaving.

"Well that's not really my problem, is it?" Emma asked as she and the boys walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Henry and Neal entered Nick's shop as soon as the bus dropped them off. Neal came charging in, while Henry just calmly strolled into the shop. "Hi Grandpa!" Neal shouted as he darted toward the back room.<p>

"Hey, hey, wait a minute, what have I told you about running in the shop, if you break one more thing in here you'll be working for me until you're twenty-one, what do you think you're doing?" Nick shouted back at him, and Neal stopped suddenly in his tracks as Nick walked out from behind the counter.

"I'm hungry. You always have food here." Neal said.

"He didn't get to finish his breakfast this morning because he was poking around and didn't have time. Hi Grandpa." Henry informed him.

"I wasn't poking. I just didn't get up early enough." Neal said. "That's not poking around."

"Okay then. Wasting time being lazy." Henry said. "I'm all caught up on my homework, Grandpa. Do you need help with anything?"

"If you could dust the displays, Henry, that would be quite helpful. Thank you." Nick said. "Now – how about you? Is your homework done?" Nick asked Neal.

"I don't get my math homework. My teacher said if it's not done by tomorrow I'll get a zero." Neal said.

"When was this due?" Nick asked.

"Yesterday." Neal admitted.

"And you didn't ask for help because – why?" Nick asked.

"I did ask – dad said he would help me last night, and then he got busy with work stuff when his friend came over." Neal told him.

"His friend? What friend?" Nick asked.

"Tamara. The lady that works with him now." Neal said.

"Where was your mother?" Nick asked.

"She got called into work last night. It was right after dinner." Neal told him.

"I see." Nick said. "Tell you what – let's get you something to eat, then we'll take a look at that homework, I'm pretty sure I can help you with whatever it is."

"Yeah, that's right, you're really good at math, too. I suck." Neal said.

"You don't 'suck', you just need to learn how to understand it. Henry, can you watch the front of the store for me? Let me know if anyone needs anything." Nick said.

"Sure, Grandpa." Henry said, and Nick led Neal into the back room. After about twenty minutes, the door to the shop opened and Zelena entered. "Hi – can I help you?" Henry asked politely.

"Yes, I um – I was looking for Nick Gold, is he in today?" Zelena asked.

"Yeah he's in the back." Henry told her. "Grandpa! Someone's here to see you!" Henry shouted. Nick came out into the main area of the store.

"Henry, how many times have I told you not to shout? It's not polite." Nick said as he was walking out. "Zelena. What can I help you with?"

"This assignment you gave us. I'm just not getting it." Zelena told him.

"Well, let me see if I can help. I'm working on a project right now that uses the same technique." Nick said. "Come back here." Nick walked back behind his desk and Zelena followed. "Just like this – watch." Zelena watched his hands carefully. "Alright, now you try."

"No, I – I don't want to mess up your work." Zelena said.

"You won't mess it up, if you get something wrong, I can fix it. Go ahead – try it." Nick said. He moved aside and Zelena stood behind the loom and began to do exactly as he had demonstrated.

"I did it!" Zelena said excitedly.

"See, it's not that hard." Nick said. "Just takes a little practice."

"Oh, thank you so much. I'm really sorry if I bothered you, I just – well, I'm working on this as a surprise for my husband, and I want everything to be perfect." Zelena told him.

"Not a problem. Come by any time if you need help." Nick told her.

"I will. Thank you again, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." Zelena said, and she left the shop, smiling at Nick as she walked out the door.

"Who was that?" Henry asked.

"Oh, she's a new student of mine." Nick said.

"Oh." Henry said.

"What does that mean, 'oh'?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, she just – she looked at you weird." Henry said. "Like she likes you." Nick laughed a bit.

"You sound like Belle, she's suggested the same thing." Nick said.

"She looks at you the same way that Tamara looks at dad." Henry commented. Nick sighed.

"Yes. That." Nick said. "I hardly think so. So, um – Tamara was over last night then? Does your mother know that?"

"Don't tell her, please. They'll just fight more." Henry said. "Mom doesn't like her."

"Don't worry, I won't say a thing to your mother. I better get back to your brother, I'm sure he's stopped working on his homework by now, that child won't do a damn thing unless someone is standing right behind him." Nick said.

"Grandpa?" Henry said.

"What?" Nick asked in reply.

"Can I come stay with you and Marty this weekend?" he asked.

"Why is that?" Nick asked.

"I just want to. It's quieter at your house and – I want to get some studying done." Henry said.

"Let me check with your parents and with Belle, but – I'm sure that'll be fine." Nick said. "Henry – everything will be alright. People go through difficult times and they manage to get through them."

"You and Marty don't go through them. You're always happy. I know Olivia gets embarrassed by it but I think it's pretty cool, that you still love each other that much. If I ever get married I want to be just like you and Marty." Henry said.

"Well – I suppose there are far worse things you could aspire to." Nick said, and he walked over to Henry side and gave him a hug. "You're a good lad, Henry. I love you very much, you know that, right?" Henry clung to Nick, trying not to cry.

"I love you too, Grandpa." Henry said quietly.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after he closed up the shop, Nick went to Bae's office and knocked on the door, which was locked. The door was opened to him by Bae's assistant, Tamara.<p>

"Mr. Gold – hi. What are you doing here?" Tamara asked.

"I'm looking for my son, I presume that he is here at the moment." Nick said.

"He's really busy – I can tell him you were here, he'll call you." Tamara said, but Nick ignored her. He stormed past her and entered, striding as quickly as he was able toward Bae's office door, which was slightly ajar. Bae was on the phone when Nick entered.

"Just a moment, please." Bae said into the phone, and he looked up at Nick. "Dad, I'm kind of busy right now."

"I'll wait." Nick said, taking a seat in front of Bae's desk, propping his cane between his legs, and leaning forward a bit. Bae sighed and went back to his phone call.

"I um – I just had something important come up, can I call you back in about twenty minutes? Okay, thanks." Bae said into the phone, and he hung up. "What do you want, dad?"

"We need to talk. Close the door, I don't want your – friend hearing." Nick said. Bae got up, walked over to the door, and closed it.

"What?" Bae asked in an angry tone as he sat back down at his desk.

"Henry wants to spend the weekend with me and Belle." Nick said.

"Really? You came all the way over here, and interrupted an important business call to tell me THAT?!" Bae shouted at him.

"Don't you want to know why?" Nick asked.

"Because – you're his grandfather and he likes spending time with you?"

"Because he doesn't want to be at your house, he says it's – and I quote – 'quieter at my house'. He's tired of you and Emma always fighting. I'm sure that Neal is as well, but things tend to bounce off of him more than Henry so perhaps he hasn't gotten to the point yet where it's bothersome to him. But it will – eventually." Bae remained quiet. "Bae – it's been a little over twenty years now since my accident. I've made many changes for the better in my life. But I will tell you this – there isn't a day that goes by that I don't have regret. Every day that I spend with Olivia, every milestone moment that I've been fortunate enough to witness with her – I think about you and Ruby, and I realize just how much I will never get back with you. I don't want you to be sitting here twenty years from now thinking the same thing."

"Dad, I spend time with my kids. Everything I DO is for my kids. Why the hell do you think I'm working late tonight? So that I can take a few hours off tomorrow and chaperone Neal's field trip." Bae said.

"Ah yes – a commitment that you made and completely forgot about until Emma reminded you, and then you tried to get HER to cover your arse, Neal told me everything." Nick said. "He also told me that Tamara was at the house when Emma was working."

"We had a project to finish." Bae said.

"NEAL had homework to do that he didn't understand, and you didn't bother to help him. Don't worry, I managed to make sure that it was done and done correctly." Nick said. "Bae – I was very happy for you when you started your own consulting firm last year, I know what it's like to have your own business and it is, by far, the best thing I've ever done. But lately your entire life seems to revolve around this place – and more recently, around Tamara, and don't think the boys haven't noticed that."

"Dad – there is nothing going on between me and Tamara." Bae insisted. "She works for me and with me and that is IT."

"Well, I get the impression that she would like it to be more than that. So do the boys. And so does Emma." Nick said.

"She's told you that?" Bae asked.

"She doesn't need to tell me, I can see it all over her face whenever she looks at you or even talks about you. Bae, when was the last time that you and Emma were – together?" Nick asked.

"No. YOU don't get to come in here and ask me about my sex life, you don't see me quizzing you on the last time you and Belle did it." Bae said angrily.

"Night before last." Nick replied without hesitation.

"I wasn't ASKING, good god! Alright, so things haven't been that great with Emma lately – I'm working on it." Bae said.

"You're not working on it, you're avoiding her. Bae, what the hell happened? The two of you were never like this before, not since the last time you almost fucked everything up." Nick said.

"I don't know. She got promoted and her hours got all crazy, and then I started the business and everything and – we just haven't been able to connect." Bae admitted.

"Tell you what. Why don't you take Emma somewhere nice for a weekend? Maybe after the charity gala? Belle and I will take the boys and the two of you go spend a weekend in a nice hotel, I'll even have Belle make all the arrangements. Consider it an early Christmas gift."

"Dad, I don't think that a weekend holed up in a five-star hotel with Emma is going to make everything better." Bae said.

"No – but it'll be a start. One of you has to make the effort. Just think about it. And think about what I said about Tamara. I've had more than my share of office flings, Bae. They never last – and they never end well." Nick told him. "Don't do something you're going to end up regretting. Finish up here and go home to your family where you belong."

* * *

><p>"I'm worried about Bae and Emma." Nick said as he and Belle were snuggled together on the sofa in the library after dinner that evening. "And I don't like that girl that's working for him, I know trouble when I see it and she has trouble written all over her."<p>

"You think they're, um -" Belle began.

"Bae says they're not." Nick said. "That doesn't mean it won't happen. I've seen the way she looks at him and he's not exactly discouraging it. I went over to his office to talk to him after I closed up the shop, that's why I was running late."

"You went to talk to him or you went to lecture him?" Belle asked.

"He would probably say the latter. Belle, what am I supposed to do, he's my boy."

"He's a grown man, Nick. You can't fight all of his battles for him." Belle told him. Nick sighed as he pulled Belle closer.

"Who would have thought that there would be a day that out of my three children, the one that gives me the least amount of worry would be Ruby." Nick remarked. "Henry wants to come over and stay for the weekend, is that alright?"

"Of course it is. Henry is welcome here any time, you know that." Belle said. They kissed for a few moments, then settled in to snuggle once again. "By the way, um – they cast another role in the movie, I'm really excited about it. Alan Cumming signed on."

"Alan Cumming? That's fantastic! Who is he playing, your ex?" Nick asked.

"No – not my ex." Belle said.

"Well, I doubt that he's what they're looking for as your boy toy – what other featured role is there for him?" Nick asked.

"He um – he's playing my father." Belle said quietly.

"Your father?" Nick asked, sitting up. "Isn't he my age?"

"Actually, he um – he's a few years younger than you." Belle told him. Nick didn't say a word as he stood up. "I knew this is what you would do."

"I'm not doing anything." Nick said.

"You're getting all reactive and upset because a man that is actually age appropriate to play my father IS playing my father in a film." Belle said.

"Age appropriate, that's good. Just what I wanted to hear." Nick said.

"Nick, I can't help it any more than I can help our age difference." Belle said.

"I can just see the interviews now, you know they'll comment on it – your movie father being YOUNGER than your husband." Nick said.

"So what? Nick, we've been married almost thirteen years, I would have thought that this sort of thing wouldn't bother you anymore." Belle said. She stood up and walked over to him. She stood behind him and put her hands on his shoulder.

"It's bad enough Belle, that you're going to be locking lips and making out with a boy that could likely be young enough to be my grandson in this film, but now there's this on top of it?" Nick asked.

"I'll talk to Aurora, make sure that she makes it clear to the press that when I do the junket for the film any kind of embarrassing questions about my personal life are off limits." Belle said.

"So I'm embarrassing now, is that it?" Nick asked.

"That's not what I said!" Belle shouted at him. "You know – forget it, there's no reasoning with you when you get like this. I'm going to bed." Belle stormed out of the room. Nick sighed as he walked over to the mirror that was hanging in the library. He stared into it for several minutes, trying to figure out what on earth Belle saw in him. He traced the many wrinkles on his face and put his hand up to his receding hairline and sighed, because all he could see was an old man who was anything but attractive. And in his insecurity, he feared that it was only a matter of time before Belle saw that as well.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter preview:<em>**

_Pre-teen angst abounds in the Gold household_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is a bonus chapter just because. Updates will continue from here on Wednesdays. Feedback is always appreciated! :)_

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

**_Chapter 5_**

Nick awoke before Belle the next morning, and he rolled over on his side and watched her sleep for a bit. He didn't say one word to her when he came to bed the night before; he simply rolled over with his back to her and went to sleep. Most nights they slept locked tightly in one another's arms. He felt ashamed of his behavior the night before as he reached his hand out and gently caressed Belle's cheek until she awoke. Belle rubbed her eyes a bit and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." Nick whispered. "I was an idiot last night."

"Yes, you were." Belle agreed.

"I know I shouldn't be like that Belle, but – I just can't keep up with those movie blokes that you work with." Nick whined.

"When have I ever asked you to? Nick – I wish that you could see what I see when I look at you."

"All I see is an old man who is far too ugly for a beautiful woman like you." Nick admitted.

"And do know what I see? I see the love of my life. I see the man that makes me smile every day. I can't even imagine what my life would be like without you. I'm not even sure I'd be able to have one." Belle told him.

"You forgive me then?"

"Of course I do." Belle said.

"I guess I have to do a better job of working through my insecurities." Nick admitted.

"Well, let's see if I can help you with that. Come here – idiot." Belle teased. Nick wrapped himself around her as they started to kiss, both of them panting and moaning as Nick grew hard. Belle began to slide her hands down his waist and toward his crotch when the door to their room suddenly burst open.

"Mom, we're out of milk, didn't you – ew!" Olivia shouted, as both Belle and Nick gasped and sat up.

"Olivia Rose, how many times have we told you that you are NOT to come barging into our room without knocking!" Nick shouted angrily.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be doing that at seven in the morning! Gross!" Olivia commented.

"Go downstairs." Belle said in an angry tone. Olivia darted away quickly, and Belle and Nick sat up. "Well, I guess the mood is ruined now."

"I would say so." Nick replied. "I am going to be flat out bald by the time she reaches eighteen, aren't I?"

"At this rate, I may be as well." Belle joked. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Do you really need to go to the shop today? Can't you get someone to open for you?"

"I suppose I can make some calls." Nick said.

"You do that." Belle said playfully as she left the room.

* * *

><p>"So Henry, how is high school going so far?" Belle asked as she, Henry, Nick and Olivia sat and ate dinner together.<p>

"It's okay. Not that much different from junior high, just more homework." Henry said.

"Have you made any new friends?" Belle asked.

"A couple." Henry said.

"What about extracurricular activities? You getting involved with anything?" Nick asked.

"Well, I kinda wanted to try out for the chess team, but – I also really want to do NaNo next month and I don't know if I'd have time to focus on both." Henry said.

"What the bloody hell is NaNo?" Nick asked.

"Probably something nerdy for nerds." Olivia commented.

"Olivia, that'll be enough." Belle reprimanded her. "It's National Novel Writing Month. You're really thinking about doing that, Henry? That's wonderful."

"Is it a contest or something?" Nick asked.

"Well, you don't win anything, but – you basically write a whole book, or at least a good chunk of it, in thirty days. There have actually been novels published out of it." Henry said.

"Well, I think that's wonderful, Henry. Do have an idea outlined?" Belle asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of a fantasy thing – it's about a kid who gets sent through a magic portal when he's a baby, and when he gets older he finds out that he's actually from this world of magic and that he's the son of a prince and princess, and he has to figure out how to get back to them. And his mother, the one that adopted him – she's actually an evil witch who stole him from his parents." Henry said with excitement.

"Like I said – nerdy." Olivia commented.

"Olivia, do you want to go the entire weekend without a phone or a computer? If you do, keep it up." Belle said angrily. "Do I fall into the 'nerdy' category, too? I mean, I have published three novels and two of them were fantasy so I suppose I do qualify."

"Olivia, I want an apology to Henry from you right now." Nick demanded. Olivia sighed.

"Sorry, Henry." Olivia said.

"It's okay." Henry said politely.

"Henry, I know that they do group meet-ups and writing sessions for NaNo – I have quite a few connections with the library system, I could look into having some teen sessions scheduled and promoted, I know you're not the only one doing this." Belle suggested. "Maybe you'll even make some new friends that you wouldn't meet otherwise."

"That would be really cool! Thanks, Marty!" Henry said, very excited at the idea. "Can you look at my outline? I brought my laptop with me."

"Well, I'd be happy to." Belle said. "Now – who wants dessert? I made apple pie with ice cream."

"I do!" Henry said excitedly.

"No thanks." Olivia said.

"Since when do you not want dessert?" Nick asked as Belle headed out of the room.

"I just don't want any. Can I be excused? I want to play in the back yard with the dogs for a while." Olivia said.

"Go ahead. I guess I'll have your dessert then." Nick said, and Olivia left the table. "I'm sorry about that, Henry. We're going to have a talk with Olivia about her manners."

"It's okay." Henry said.

"No, it's not okay." Belle said, entering the room with the desserts. "When you finish that up, go on upstairs and get that file opened, I'll come up and take a look at it." Belle walked behind Nick and kissed him on the cheek. "Talk to your daughter because if I do it, I might strangle her." Belle whispered in his ear.

"So I'm the one with restraint now? How is that a good thing?" Nick asked. "Why do I have to be the one to talk to her?"

"Unless you want to look at Henry's fantasy novel." Belle said.

"Can't I just – do neither and go work at my spinning wheel?" Nick asked. Belle just gave him a look, and he sighed. "Fine. You owe me."

"I paid you well this morning after Olivia went off to school. Twice, if I recall correctly." Belle whispered in his ear playfully.

"Right. Of course." Nick said in reply. Nick finished his dessert, went to get his jacket and put it on, and headed out to the back yard. Olivia was rolling in a pile of leaves with Pongo and laughing while Lady stood and barked at them.

"Having fun?" Nick called out to her. Pongo darted away from Olivia and ran toward Nick, who petted him softly. Olivia stood up and brushed herself off.

"Pongo likes the leaves." Olivia said.

"It's a nice evening today, I'm surprised you didn't want to go out with your friends." Nick commented.

"Didn't feel like it. Maybe next week." Olivia said.

"Come on, let's sit down." Nick said, and he walked over to the bench that sat in the middle of the yard and motioned for Olivia to follow him. She walked behind him and sat down next to him. "You know – when your mother and I were looking this house and deciding to buy it – this yard was covered in snow, you couldn't see a thing but that. But she came bounding out here, prattling on about how she was going to do this and that to the yard, she could envision every detail of how she wanted it to look. She did it, too. Did every bit of it herself. Quite a bit of it was done while she was pregnant with you, actually. She finished up the following spring, she'd bring you out here and put you in this little swing that she had for you, it had a shade and everything."

"I know. I've seen pictures." Olivia said.

"I wish I could have been more help to her, but – well, she did quite a bit of crawling around on the ground and such and – that really wasn't something I could manage." Nick told her. "We've managed to have some nice times out here, though. Did you know that the day we decided to buy the house, when all the snow was out here – we actually got into a snowball fight."

"You did?" Olivia asked.

"Well, your mother started it, I couldn't very well let her win, could I? Although come to think of it – I think she might have won, I'm not sure. She was expecting you already at that time, we just didn't know it yet." Nick told her. They were both quiet for a moment. "Is everything alright, Olivia? At school? With your friends?"

"Yeah, it's fine." she replied.

"Sweetheart, it's just that – you seem a bit distant lately, you've never been like that before." Nick said. "I feel like I'm always yelling at you for something and that's not what I want, you know that. Your mum and I just need you to talk to us."

"Does it ever bother you that mom is famous?" Olivia asked.

"Sometimes." Nick admitted. "But most of the time, no. Believe it or not, I didn't know your mother was famous when I met her. I wasn't a big movie goer and I hadn't seen any of her films. She was just a pretty girl who came into my shop. Are the kids at your new school teasing you because of your mother?"

"A lot of them think I'm stuck up." Olivia told him.

"Well, I don't think you are. And I hope you don't act that way in school, we've certainly expected better from you than that." Nick said.

"I know." Olivia said. "Can we go to the movies this weekend?"

"Well, Henry is here this weekend, we'll have to take him along too if he wants to go." Nick said.

"Okay." Olivia said.

"Do you have homework this weekend?" Nick asked.

"A little bit." Olivia said.

"Well, why don't you try and get it done tonight? Then we can make some plans for the movies, how does that sound?"

"Okay, Daddy." Olivia said.

"I'm glad we had this little chat. Don't be afraid to come to us if you're having a problem, okay?" Nick said. He gave Olivia a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Go take the dogs in."

"Do you think I can still have a piece of that apple pie?" Olivia asked.

"Of course." Nick said, and he smiled as he watched her and the dogs go back into the house.

* * *

><p>"Well, that wasn't a bad film at all, was it?" Nick asked Olivia as the two of them walked into the lobby of the movie theatre together.<p>

"It was good. How come mom doesn't do movies like that?" Olivia asked. "I think she'd be good in a kids' movie, she loves kids."

"Nobody's asked her." Nick said. "She's never worked in that genre and I don't think anyone thinks to ask her if she's interested. It's too bad, too – I have a feeling she'd say yes if it was a good story like that one. Too bad Henry didn't want to come with us, but he wanted to stay with your mum and work on that writing project of his. You want to go round the corner and get some ice cream?" Just as he asked her that, two blonde girls that looked to be about Olivia's age approached them.

"Hi, Olivia." one of the girls said. Nick immediately noticed a change in Olivia's demeanor.

"Hi." Olivia whispered quietly.

"I thought you were busy this weekend." the other girl commented.

"I – we had a change in plans." Olivia said. Nick eyed the two girls up and down, and had an immediate dislike for them, then immediately felt guilty for having an inexplicable animosity toward a couple of junior high girls.

"Olivia – aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, this is um – Heather and um – Regina." Olivia finally said.

"Hi." the girl named Regina said. "Nice to meet you. Are you Olivia's grandfather?"

Nick tried not to glare at the girl, and was unsure if he was succeeding. "I'm her father." Nick said.

"Oh." the girl replied. "Well, we'll see you in school tomorrow. Bye." the girl replied. Nick just sighed in disgust.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go get that ice cream." Nick said. He put his left arm around Olivia and led her toward the door. Olivia turned around briefly and saw the two girls whispering and giggling as they walked away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter sneak peek:<em>**

_Zelena snoops_

_Emma walks out_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you to those of you reading this fic. As always, feedback is much appreciated!_

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

**_Chapter 6_**

"They're mean girls, Belle. Nasty little bitches." Nick said as he and Belle got ready for bed that night.

"Nick, you can't go around calling twelve-year-old girls nasty little bitches. Even if that's what they are." Belle said as she climbed into bed.

"Good god, one of them is even named Regina, nothing good comes from someone with that name, and you know that as well as I do." Nick said.

"You can't judge a child because she shares the same name with a psychopath." Belle said.

"No, I'm judging her because she was a little bitch. Her name just emphasizes that." Nick said. "They probably tease her mercilessly because her mother is famous and her father is a creepy old man with a cane."

"You're not creepy. Olivia has said these girls are her friends, right? I've met them, they didn't seem that bad." Belle said.

"Maybe YOU were a mean girl back when you were younger." Nick commented.

"EXCUSE me? I've told you about my childhood, I got teased just as badly as you did." Belle said.

"Well, maybe you're blind to it, then. You're surrounded by a shitload of grown-up versions of those little girls in your line of work, you've probably learned how to just tolerate it. I don't want Olivia hanging out with that lot." Nick told her. "She had really nice friends before she started this new school and she never even sees them anymore. Maybe we should think about pulling her out of there."

"You want to pull her out of a school that she is thriving in academically simply because you don't like her classmates?" Belle asked.

"Belle – Olivia was doing fine after we had our little talk outside. We had a nice time at the movies. We were talking and laughing and she was back to being my sweet little girl again for a moment. And then those girls showed up and her entire demeanor changed. I took her for ice cream after and she barely even wanted it. I tried to talk to her and she just shut down like she has been doing. It's those girls, Belle. They're toxic. Eventually, one of two things will happen. They're going to break her and she's going to pull deeper into herself, or she's going to join up with their little clique and become just as bad. Neither option is alright with me." Nick said.

"You've figured this all out based on a one-minute interaction with them?" Belle asked.

"Yes I did. I don't like them." Nick said.

"You know, you always do this. You decide within five minutes or less whether or not you like someone, and you can never let go of that impression." Belle said.

"That's because first impressions are almost always correct." Nick told her. "Belle – I spent a large portion of my life having to read people instantly in order to maintain a successful career and make lucrative deals."

"Nick, a twelve year old girl is not the same as one of your former Wall Street colleagues."

"Actually, they're quite similar. Insecure, self-involved, and they think no one knows anything better than they do." Nick stated, and Belle laughed a bit.

"And you've never been wrong? How do you know that you've never read someone wrong?" Belle asked.

"Because I never have." Nick said.

"That you know of. Some people are very good at covering who they really are. I should know, I work with many of them." Belle said.

"Sweetheart, I've been on tons of sets with you at this point, and I've yet to meet anyone in the movie industry that I couldn't read after one conversation. Sometimes conversation wasn't even necessary."

"One of these days – you are going to be wrong, mark my words. Then it will be MY turn to say 'I told you so'." Belle teased.

"That day – is a long way off. And it won't count if it's after senility has begun to set in." Nick said. "So – are you going to talk to Olivia about this? Because I don't think she'll like what I have to say on the matter."

"Fine. I'll have a talk with her." Belle said.

"Good. Now – how about we – not talk for a while?" Nick said, and climbed on top of Belle and kissed her as he fondled her breasts gently. Belle giggled a bit when they stopped kissing.

"I like not talking." she said playfully.

"So do I." Nick said as he pulled the covers over his head and slid his body down on top of her.

* * *

><p>"Nick, are you going to come out here or not?" Belle asked as she was standing in the middle of his shop. She had just gotten their costumes back from Ruby after alterations and she brought his to be tried on. Nick ambled out into the shop, and Belle smiled. "You look adorable." she said. Nick was dressed as the Scarecrow, and was in full costume aside from make-up.<p>

"I look like a damn fool." Nick said. "Are you sure it's not too late for me to be the Wizard?"

"You're not going as the Wizard." Belle said. "It fits okay then, right?"

"I hate all of the fucking straw." Nick grumbled. "How the hell do you talk me into these things?"

"I don't recall there being much talking involved with that." Belle teased, and Nick sighed.

"There better be NO talking tonight, I can tell you that."

"Won't say one word." Belle said, and she moved in close to him and kissed him on the lips. "Everything looks fine. Go get dressed." Nick glared at her as he walked into the back room. A moment after Nick went in the back, the door to the shop opened and Belle turned around.

"Oh, Miss French, good, you're here!" Zelena said excitedly.

"Actually, it's – Mrs. Gold, I only use French as my stage name anymore." Belle said. "But please – call me Belle."

"Um – of course – Belle." Zelena said. "I actually came to drop off a list of what I'll need for my magic show."

"Oh, perfect, thank you." Belle said.

"It's not much, and please, do let me know if there's anything that you have trouble getting." Zelena said as she handed Belle a piece of paper.

"Oh, I'm sure there won't be anything that's a bother. Have you figured out your costume yet?" Belle asked.

"Belle, I can't get this damned thing unzipped!" Nick called out from the back room.

"I'll be right back – we just got our costumes back after fittings, Nick was trying his on." Belle said, and she went into the back room. Zelena looked down and saw bits of straw that scattered the floor. She quietly walked over to the counter, where another costume bag was lying. Zelena carefully opened the bag slightly, peeked inside, then smiled to herself as she closed it back up.

"Sorry about that." Belle said as she came back into the room. "Men, right? What would they ever do without us? Don't you ever wonder how your husband gets on without you there?"

"Yes – can't imagine." Zelena said.

"So – do you have a costume?" Belle asked.

"Yes, I – I have a perfect costume for the evening, but I want it to be a surprise. I think you'll like it." Zelena said.

"Hello, Zelena." Nick said as he entered the room.

"Hi." Zelena said, smiling at him. "I just stopped by to drop off everything for the costume gala."

"Yes, Belle told me. How is your project going?" Nick asked.

"Oh – it's going very well. I'm actually quite pleased with how it's progressing." Zelena said, and she turned to Belle. "Nick is an amazing teacher, I'm learning so much from him."

"Yes, he is very good. He taught me everything I know." Belle said.

"You um – you spin then?" Zelena asked.

"Belle is one of my top students. We um – she started taking lessons from me when we were first dating." Nick said, putting his arm around her.

"Well, that's very nice." Zelena said. "I should go – I'll see you later then." Zelena left the store, seeming a bit more flustered than when she entered.

"So – what do you make of her then?" Belle asked.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked in reply.

"You know – you're a pro on 'reading people' – how do you read her?" Belle asked.

"Zelena? Well, she's a bit of an odd duck, but – everyone has their quirks." Nick said.

"You do realize that one of her quirks includes having a massive crush on you, right?" Belle said.

"Jealous?" Nick teased.

"Maybe." Belle said in reply.

"Oh, please Belle. After the endless parade of men that I've had to watch paw and peck at you on film, you can't possibly be jealous over something this ridiculous. Besides she's married, talks about her husband all the time."

"Really? What's his name then?" Belle asked.

"Mr. Campbell, I presume." Nick replied. "What are you implying, that she's making him up?"

"Well, it is kind of odd that he's not with her." Belle said.

"He's in the military, Belle. Not odd at all. From the way she's talked about him, it sounds like he's on his last tour and then he'll be joining her here in New York for a holiday." Nick said.

"If you say so." Belle remarked. "I have a ton of errands to run for the gala preparation, I'll see you later at home." Belle went into the back room and came out with Nick's costume, then grabbed hers off of the counter. Belle gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Bye, love." Nick smiled as he watched her leave, then thought about her comments regarding Zelena for a moment. He ended up shaking his head and laughing them off. The thought of a married woman, or _any _woman for that matter, having a crush on him, was absolutely ridiculous.

* * *

><p>"Neal, come ON, this is getting ridiculous!" Emma shouted from the kitchen. She looked over at Bae, who was sitting at the table eating breakfast. "Would you do something about your kid being ready and ON TIME for school because I'm about ready to kill him." Bae slammed his coffee cup down and walked over to the kitchen door.<p>

"Neal, get your ass in here NOW because you do NOT want me to come out there and get you!" Bae shouted.

"Do you have to YELL all the time? Haven't you figured out yet that it doesn't work?" Henry chimed in angrily.

"You got a better solution?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, why can't you guys be more like Grandpa and Marty? They don't scream at Olivia, and they certainly don't scream at each other." Henry commented. Emma looked over at Bae, and he just sighed. Neal entered the kitchen and Bae grabbed the scruff of his collar as he did.

"Is your homework done?" Bae asked.

"I guess." Neal said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You guess? That's not an answer." Bae said. "Why didn't you ask me for help last night?"

"Cause you were on the phone. You told me you'd come help me when you were done, but it got late and I got tired so I just went to bed." Neal admitted. Emma walked over to Bae and grabbed his arm.

"We need to talk." she said, and she shoved him out of the room. "If you're not gonna help him with his school work, I'm getting him a tutor."

"Emma, he's not failing, what's the problem?" Bae asked.

"He's not doing his best. He's pulling C's and he's BARELY doing that, he's not like Henry, he needs extra attention!" Emma insisted.

"Well, you don't seem to be helping that much either." Bae commented.

"I have a job too, Bae. Every second that I'm not working I give to those boys. Do you know when the last time was that I did ANYTHING for myself? Because I don't, I can't even remember the last time I did so much as get a fucking cup of coffee without a kid tagging along." Emma said.

"Every free moment I have is for those boys too, you know that." Bae said.

"You don't have free moments anymore. Even when you're not working, you're working. Or else you're on the phone with that little bimbo that works for you." Emma said.

"What is your problem with Tamara? You told me to hire an assistant, I hired an assistant." Bae said.

"Yes, you were supposed to hire an assistant, not a professional home wrecker!" Emma shouted, and Bae laughed a bit.

"You're over-reacting." Bae said.

"You know what? Fine. I'm over-reacting. How is this for over-reacting? You get the boys off to school today." Emma said, and she stomped into the kitchen. "Your dad is going to take you to school today, and don't forget, you go to Grandpa's shop after. I'll see you guys later." Emma darted out of the kitchen and toward the front door. She reached into the closet and grabbed her jacket.

"Emma, where the hell do you think you're going?" Bae asked angrily.

"Anywhere but here." Emma said, and she stomped out the door, slamming it behind her.

* * *

><p>Emma sat alone at the counter in a small Manhattan coffee shop, nursing her cup of coffee, her emotions vacillating between anger and sadness as she thought about the recent events in her life. Up until a year ago, she and Bae were a very happily married couple. Bae had been talking for some time about starting up his own business consulting firm, and it sounded like a good idea. He could set his own hours, take on the clients HE wanted to take on, and it would give him more time for the family. Unfortunately, the opposite occurred. He spent the first six months trying to build up a solid clientele, and when things got too hectic, Emma suggested that he hire an assistant to help him. She had no idea that this assistant would come in the form of a striking young woman fresh out of business school who had an obvious attraction to her husband.<p>

In addition, just a few months after Bae went into his business venture, Emma was promoted to chief detective and trainer at the NYPD. This meant a significant pay raise, but it also meant longer and unpredictable hours, more responsibility, and more stress on her and on her family. She felt like she was growing distant from the boys, and that frustrated her. Henry, who was now fourteen and a freshman in high school, was a top student and far more grounded than she felt she was, so she worried little about him, but in her mind she felt like he was often raising himself. But her younger son, Neal, was ten years old, had very obvious problems with staying focused on his work, and didn't seem to be passionate about much of anything aside from sports and video games. And if his grades kept going down, he wouldn't be able to continue participating in sports at school. Emma felt like a failure as a mother, a failure as a wife, and the job that she had worked so hard for had become nothing but a burden to her. Worst of all – she had no idea how to fix any of this.

While she was thinking about all of these things, an attractive young man sat down next to her at the counter. "Not having a good day?" the man asked.

"What? Oh, just – yeah. Not having a good day." Emma commented.

"I could tell. I'm a bit – off my game today, too. I'm starting a new job today and – well, frankly I'm scared to death." the young man said. Emma just smiled at him but didn't say anything in response. "I'm sorry – I don't mean to just sit down here and start babbling but – well, you seemed like you needed someone to talk to."

"It's okay. And you know what? You're right. I guess I do." Emma said.

"I'm Walsh." the man said.

"Emma." Emma replied.

"Emma. Pretty name." Walsh said. "So you um – you live in Manhattan?"

"Yeah." Emma replied.

"You don't look like a typical Manhattan woman." Walsh commented, and Emma gave him a strange look. "I mean – damn, that came out wrong, didn't it?"

"It's okay, I know what you meant. And I'm not." Emma said.

"I just – really kind of suck at complimenting pretty women, I'm sorry." Walsh said. Emma smiled at him.

"Thank you." she said. "For the compliment. By the way, I think I just need to say, before this goes any further – I'm married. Two kids, too." Emma showed him her wedding ring.

"Oh." Walsh said. "Well – that just makes me feel extra stupid. Being absolutely inept at flirting is bad enough, but being so inept that you flirt with a married woman – that's a special kind of dumbass, isn't it?"

"It's okay, really. It was – nice, actually. Flattering. You seem like a nice enough guy, if I was single I might have actually fallen for it." Emma said.

"Right. You'd have given me a fake phone number and I'd never see you again." Walsh said.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Anyway, I've gotta get going, I need to get to work." Emma said. She took out her wallet, but Walsh stopped her.

"Let me get that – I mean, it's the least I can do for – well, for whatever this was." Walsh said. Emma smiled a bit.

"Okay. Well, thank you. It was nice to meet you, Walsh." Emma said.

"You too." Walsh said.

"Good luck with that job." Emma said.

"Thanks. On top of everything, I hear my new boss is a real hard ass."

"Well, I'm sure you'll win them over with your charm and brilliant conversational skills." Emma teased.

"Right. There is that." Walsh said.

"Thanks for the coffee. And the talk." Emma said. "Maybe I'll see you around." she said, and she got up and left.

* * *

><p>"You're early." Graham said as Emma entered the office. Graham had been promoted to captain a few months before Emma made chief detective. Emma considered putting in for the job herself but she hated office work, and that made up the bulk of Graham's day. "Didn't you drop the boys off at school?"<p>

"Nope. That's Bae's problem today." Emma said.

"Well, I'm glad you're here early. I um – well, I've been putting off telling you this because I know you won't like it, but – you're getting another new partner. Effective today." Graham said.

"Oh, come ON Graham – what happened to Frederick?" Emma asked.

"He um – asked for a transfer. It wasn't you Emma – okay maybe it was you. Personalities clash at times. This guy just graduated top of his class from the next district over, and I actually think you'll work well with him, just – tone it down a bit. Give him a chance to learn. That is – kind of your job." Graham said.

"I know, I just thought they'd be more – prepared than they usually are. But that's okay, I love playing babysitter to rookies." Emma said, not sounding pleased at all. "I'll be at my desk, let me know when junior gets here."

"Actually, you won't have to do that, he just walked in." Graham said. Emma turned around and her eyes widened in shock as she recognized the young man that she had just spoken with and mildly flirted with at the coffee shop. "Emma – this your new partner. Walsh Osborne."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter sneak peek:<strong>_

_A dangerous situation awaits someone_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you to my readers - looks like my reading audience is picking up a bit! Welcome to all readers, new and returning! Feedback is appreciated, as always!_

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

**_Chapter 7_**

"Well, I'll leave the two of you to get to know one another. I have a meeting – you can use my office if you like." Graham said, and he ducked out of the room. Not saying a word, Emma walked into Graham's office and Walsh followed her.

"I swear, I had no idea who you were." Walsh said.

"No, I know you didn't. I'd have picked up on that if you had, I'm kind of – good at reading people." Emma said.

"I'll ask for a transfer." Walsh said.

"No. No, I mean – we're adults, right? Nothing happened, it was just – a little innocent conversation peppered with mild – whatever. So you just got your cop badge, huh?"

"Yup." Walsh said. "So you're the um – hard ass then?" Emma laughed a bit.

"That's what I've been told." Emma said.

"So – how scared should I be?" he asked.

"That depends. How easily do you cry?" Emma asked.

"I um – I bawled like a baby when I watched _The Notebook _with an ex-girlfriend once when I was in college. She dumped me the next day – although I think that had more to do with the fact that she was cheating on me with her TA than it did my crying." Walsh said.

"I think you'll be fine." Emma told him. "Come on – let's get to work."

* * *

><p>"Grandpa, is this right?" Neal asked, showing Nick his homework. The boys had been coming to the shop every day after school for the past week. Nick looked at the paper.<p>

"You got it." Nick said. "See, I knew you would figure it out if you put your mind to it."

"Thanks Grandpa!" Neal said. "Are we having dinner at your house again?"

"I believe so. Your mum has had a busy week at work, she said next week should be less hectic. Plus, she and your father are both taking a few days off for the gala." Nick said.

"My costume is so cool, wait'll you see it!" Neal said excitedly. "I can't wait to see yours."

"Yes – it's something to see." Nick said in a displeased tone.

"You don't like it, do you?" Neal asked.

"I would have preferred it to be something else, but – well, I don't get much of a vote in this situation." Nick said.

"That's 'cause Marty is the boss." Henry said as he strolled out into the main area of the shop from the back room.

"Excuse me? There is no 'boss' in our marriage. We are equal." Nick said, sounding a bit offended.

"Olivia, who's the boss in your house, your mom or your dad?" Henry called out to the back room.

"Mom!" Olivia hollered back without hesitation. Henry turned to Nick and gave him a smirk.

"Told you." Henry said.

"I can leave you here, you know." Nick teased.

"Yeah, but you won't." Henry retorted. "Marty would get mad at you and you'd be in trouble." Neal snickered a bit at the comment.

"I'll leave the both of you here if you keep it up." Nick remarked.

"I think mom and dad both think they're the boss. That's why they fight so much." Neal commented.

"That very well may be." Nick said. "They're still fighting then?"

"They're not really talking to each other right now." Henry said, and Nick sighed.

"Olivia, let's get a move on, you can finish your homework at home." Nick called out as he finished putting things away. "I'm really sorry, boys. I wish there was more I could do, but – I'm afraid that your mother and father are going to have to work this one out between themselves."

* * *

><p>"Well, we made it a full week together – you haven't put in for a transfer yet, have you?" Emma asked Walsh as she drove their squad car through the streets of New York.<p>

"Of course not. I don't know why people say you're a hard ass, you're just – honest. I respect that." Walsh replied.

"Yeah, most people don't." Emma said. She noticed some commotion in one of the alleys that they passed. "Over there. I think we should check it out. I'm on it, call it in." Emma said as she pulled the car over.

"What exactly am I calling in?" Walsh asked.

"I don't know. Gut feeling." Emma said.

"How do I call in a gut feeling?" Walsh asked.

"Just make some shit up, I don't care." Emma said as she got out of the car. "Make it quick then get out here with me." Emma cautiously approached the group – it was two young boys and a girl. "What's going on here?" Emma asked. It became apparent that she had interrupted a robbery and possible assault. The young boys shoved the girl down on the ground, and she began to cry.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" one of the young boys said.

"Freeze, right now, I mean it." Emma said, pointing her gun at them.

"You think I'm gonna let some woman cop stop me?" the other boy said. "Get her." Emma hesitated in firing her gun; she had seen too many trigger happy cops in her tenure and these were just stupid kids who were, as far as she could see, unarmed.

"Walsh, where the hell are you?" she mumbled to herself as the boys charged at her. Emma grabbed one of the young boys forcefully and tossed him onto the ground, but before she even had a chance to grab the other boy he threw her down onto the ground, causing her gun to fly out of her hand.

"Get it." the boy holding Emma down said to the other boy, eyeing the gun. The young man that Emma had thrown down was stunned and still struggling to get up.

"Walsh!" Emma screamed.

"Who's that, your boyfriend? You think you can take me, lady cop?" the boy said angrily.

"Yeah, I do." Emma snarled at him. She started to shove him off of herself, and just as she did, the boy pulled out a knife and plunged it into Emma's left arm. Emma screamed out in pain.

"You're lucky you're a pretty thing or that would have been your neck." the boy said. Emma noticed the other boy finally getting up and moving toward her gun. She fought back tears as she thought about Bae and Henry and Neal, and what if this was it? They were going to kill her and she would never see them again. Suddenly she heard a gunshot, and the young boy holding the gun cried out in pain and dropped to the ground, dropping the gun as well.

"Get away from her, or you're next." Walsh said, pointing the gun at the young man's head as he used his other hand to pick up Emma's gun. He had shot the other boy in the leg. The boy with the knife became distracted, and Emma had just enough time to knee him in the groin and break free of his grip. He dropped the knife as she did so, and Emma picked it up.

"Is backup coming?" Emma asked, wincing in pain as she sat up. "Cuff this asshole." Emma moved next to the girl, who was still sitting on the ground trembling. "It's okay. Everything is okay." Emma said to her, doing her best to comfort her. "What the hell took you so long?" Emma asked.

"I didn't know what to tell them." Walsh said.

"I told you just to make shit up, is it really that difficult?" Emma asked angrily, then she leaned back against a wall in the alley and groaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" Walsh asked.

"Perfect." Emma said. Walsh went to her side.

"They hurt you." Walsh commented, observing the blood on Emma's left arm.

"No shit." Emma said. "It's just a little cut, it'll be fine. You got any band-aids?" Emma joked. Walsh instinctive removed Emma's jacket and pushed her sleeve up. The cut was deep, and there was far more blood than he initially thought.

"That looks bad. We need to get you to the hospital." Walsh said. They could hear the sirens in the background.

"Get her first." Emma said, looking over at the traumatized girl.

"You're bleeding. You probably need stitches, you could get an infection." Walsh said. He tore off part of his own shirt and tied it around Emma's shoulder. "Here, this should slow it down a bit." An EMT came to Emma's side and began to examine her. "You want me to go with you to the hospital? Walsh asked. Emma shook her head no.

"Just finish up here, get the paperwork started, then bring it to me." Emma said.

"You want me to call your husband?" Walsh asked. Emma hesitated for a moment. She and Bae had barely said a word to each other in the past week, ever since their fight when she stormed out that morning.

"Yeah." Emma said, nodding her head. Despite her anger with him at the moment – she still wanted him there with her.

"I'm so sorry about this, Emma. This is all my fault, I should have been quicker." Walsh said.

"Rookie mistake. You'll get over it." Emma said. "I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>"You got that proposal done for tomorrow?" Bae asked Tamara as he stepped out of his office.<p>

"Yeah. It's right here." Tamara said, handing him a file. Bae took out his phone and sent a text, then looked at his phone and sighed, tossing it onto Tamara's desk. "Something wrong?"

"Just trying to get ahold of my wife. I'm supposed to pick up the kids from my dad's house tonight, but – I was hoping I could get a few more hours of prep in for that meeting tomorrow." Bae said. "I guess I'll just call my dad and see if he can keep them for a couple extra hours."

"Maybe they could just spend the night." Tamara suggested.

"They don't have any of their stuff with them. Plus – it's a school night." Bae said. "You know, would it kill her to just message me?"

"I'm sorry that she doesn't appreciate all you do for her and those boys." Tamara said, and she moved in closer to Bae, putting her hand on top of his. Bae looked down at her hand uncomfortably, and thought about the warning that both his father and Emma had given him about Tamara, which he chose to ignore. His train of thought was interrupted by the office phone ringing.

"Answer it, it could be about the meeting tomorrow." Bae said. Tamara looked over at the caller ID.

"It's the NYPD." Tamara said. "Could be your wife." Bae sighed and decided to grab the phone himself. "Hey, I was wondering if – what? Yes, this is he." Bae said into the phone. His face turned pale as he listened to the voice on the other end. "How bad? Yeah - yeah okay – I'll be right there. Thank you." Bae hung up the phone. "I have to go."

"What's wrong?" Tamara asked.

"Emma got hurt while she was out on patrol." Bae said. "She's at the hospital."

"Is she okay?" Tamara asked.

"I don't know. Can you go over my notes and email any suggestions to me? I'll call you later, sorry to put this all on you." Bae said.

"It's – it's okay. You go to your wife." Tamara said. Bae grabbed his jacket and darted out the door.

* * *

><p>Emma sat in the bed at the emergency room looking over the notes from the incident report that Walsh had brought her. She needed to add her own notes and was frustrated at her inability to write more than two words without being in excruciating pain. The knife wound went deep, and if it had been even half an inch higher, it would have hit a major artery and she'd be in far worse shape than she was. As it stood, the injury required twenty stitches, both under and outside of the skin. She was told that she was very lucky that there was no nerve damage. They offered her some pain medication but she refused, figuring that she could just take those when she got home. Emma was looking over every detail of Walsh's notes when Bae entered the room.<p>

"Emma. Oh my god, baby, are you okay?" Bae asked as he rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"Ow." Emma said, wincing and pulling away. "My arm."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry – what happened?" Bae asked worriedly as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Had an encounter with the wrong end of a knife." Emma said as she pulled up her hospital gown and showed Bae her bandaged upper arm. "Twenty stitches, and of course my luck it was my left arm. This is one time I actually wish I were right-handed." Bae looked down at the clipboard that was lying in her lap.

"What the hell, are you working?" Bae asked.

"Have to finish the report up." Emma said.

"Where the hell is your partner? Why isn't he doing that?" Bae asked.

"Because I want it done right the first time." Emma stated. "Bae, I'm fine, it wasn't that big of a cut, it just – was kind of deep, that's all. No nerve damage. I'm off active duty till the stiches come out but Graham said I can be on desk duty as long as I stay home for a few days and get some rest. The doctor wants me to keep it as immobilized as possible for at least the next forty-eight hours."

"And you're sitting here writing a report." Bae remarked.

"I just want to get this one thing done, that's all." Emma said. "Where are the boys?"

"They're at my dad's." Bae said.

"You haven't told them anything yet, have you?" Emma asked.

"No – I called my dad and told him you were in the hospital but not to say anything to the boys, I said I'd call him once I knew what was going on." Bae said. He reached out and touched Emma's cheek. "Emma, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry about everything, especially this past week. When I got that call – you don't know how many times I've wondered in the years we've been together when the day would come that I'd get the call that I got this evening."

"I know. Its okay, Bae. I'm fine, really." Emma said. Bae moved in to kiss her, and their lips were just about to touch when they were interrupted.

"Okay, I got you that Mountain Dew AND I was able to snag the last bag of -" Walsh began as he entered the room, then he stopped when he saw Bae there. Bae turned and looked at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Bae asked.

"Bae, this is – Walsh Osborne. He's um – he's my new partner." Emma told him.

"Since when do you have a new partner?" Bae asked.

"Since Frederick decided that I was um – a little more than he could handle." Emma remarked. "Walsh, this is my husband, Bae."

"Nice to meet you." Walsh said as he set the bag of chips and the soda that he had brought Emma down on the stand next to her bed.

"Were you with Emma when this happened?" Bae asked, looking him up and down.

"Bae – don't start." Emma said.

"You're her PARTNER, you're supposed to be looking out for one another!" Bae shouted at him.

"He was doing what I asked him to do, let it go." Emma told him. "Thanks for the stuff – can you open it for me?" she asked, looking up at Walsh.

"I got it." Bae said, grabbing the soda bottle before Walsh even had a chance to.

"I can't work on this right now Walsh, my arm is killing me. Can you work it up and bring it by my place tomorrow so that I can look it over?" Emma asked as she handed him the paperwork that she had been looking over.

"I haven't done one of these before, Emma." Walsh said.

"It's not rocket science Walsh, figure it out. Whatever you screw up I'll fix tomorrow." Emma said.

"You're not working tomorrow, you're staying home and resting." Bae interjected.

"Did you not hear me ask him to BRING IT to me?" Emma asked angrily. "Thanks for the snacks." she said, turning her attention back to Walsh.

"Least I could do. Get some rest, okay? I'll talk to you later." Walsh said, and he left the room.

"What was that?" Bae asked.

"What was what?" Emma asked in return.

"He has a thing for you." Bae commented.

"You are not seriously going there. Not while you still have Tamara at your beck and call day and night." Emma said.

"Fine. Whatever. So – you allowed to come home or what?" Bae asked.

"They just need to bring in some paperwork for my discharge. Oh, and I'm getting a couple of scrips – the doctor said he's giving me an antibiotic to prevent infection and some pain killers, we'll need to stop on the way home and pick those up." Emma said.

"Okay." Bae said in reply. Emma picked up the bag of chips and handed it to Bae.

"Can you get this, too?" she asked. Bae opened the bag for her. "Want one?"

"No thanks." Bae said. Still sitting on the edge of the bed, he turned and looked away from her, not knowing what else to say.

* * *

><p>Henry and Neal darted into the apartment seconds after Bae opened the door. Bae had called Nick and informed him of the details of Emma's injury, and told him to tell the boys exactly what was going on before bringing them home. Bae suggested that perhaps the boys should spend the night with Nick and Belle, but Emma wanted them home. Given that her immediate thought when she faced a dangerous situation was her family, she wanted to see them again sooner rather than later. Emma was lying on the sofa but sitting up a bit when the boys entered.<p>

"Mom!" Henry shouted, being the first reach her and give her a hug.

"Careful of my left arm, kid." Emma said.

"Does it hurt?" Neal asked as he followed Henry's lead and gave Emma a quick hug as well.

"It'll be okay. Yeah, it hurts, but – no worse than when I had you two." Emma joked.

"You gonna have a scar, mom?" Neal asked.

"Yeah. A big two-inch scar on my arm." Emma said.

"Cool!" Neal replied.

"So how are you feeling, Emma?" Nick asked as he entered the room.

"Pissed. Stupid punk kids caught me off guard." Emma remarked.

"Yeah, that wouldn't have happened if your partner had been doing his damn job." Bae said angrily.

"Bae – enough." Emma said. "Hey, can you guys go make a sandwich for me? I haven't had anything to eat except a can of Mountain Dew and a bag of chips, I'm starving." Emma asked the boys.

"What kind?" Henry asked.

"Grilled cheese sounds good. And Neal, do NOT touch the pan once you set it on the stove." Emma said.

"I did that once when I was seven, you don't have to keep reminding me." Neal said, and the boys headed out of the room toward the kitchen. Emma leaned back a bit and sighed, clearly in pain.

"You want one of those painkillers?" Bae asked.

"Not till I go to bed. I don't need the boys seeing me all drugged up and acting stupid." Emma said.

"I'll get the boys off to school tomorrow." Bae said. Emma just looked up at him in disbelief.

"No shit, really?" Emma remarked sarcastically.

"I've got a meeting in the morning, it shouldn't go past eleven, then I'll come right home, okay?" Bae said. Nick just stared at him in disbelief.

"Bae – I think Emma might need you home with her tomorrow." Nick commented.

"I'll be fine, I don't need sitter." Emma said.

"Bae, can I talk to you please? Privately?" Nick asked. Bae sighed as headed toward their bedroom. Nick entered after him and closed the door. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nick asked angrily. "You can't seriously plan on going to a business meeting tomorrow. Your wife just got hurt and is very lucky that it wasn't worse than it ended up being. If that were Belle, I wouldn't leave her side."

"Yeah, dad, you know what? Not every couple is attached at the hip like you and Belle are." Bae snipped.

"I don't appreciate that tone from you. You need to call your client and tell them that you had a family emergency and you need to reschedule your meeting." Nick said.

"Dad, I've been trying for MONTHS to snag this client. Do you know how much revenue they'll bring in for me?" Bae asked.

"You really are turning into me, aren't you?" Nick said.

"I don't ignore my family. I am home EVERY NIGHT. I don't go traipsing all over the country to close a deal. So no – I'm not turning into you." Bae said.

"You are in many ways, Bae. You know, maybe having your own company wasn't the best plan for you in hindsight. You've never done well without preset structure. You know, Neal is a lot like you in that manner, not that you've noticed what your son is up to, I'm the one who's been helping him with homework for the past several weeks." Nick said. "You're welcome for that, by the way."

"What do you want dad, a medal?" Bae asked sarcastically, and then he sighed. "Look – even if I did cancel that meeting – I really don't think that having me around tomorrow is what Emma will want."

"Did you even bother to ask her?" Nick asked.

"You heard her, she said she doesn't need a sitter." Bae said.

"What she said and what she means aren't necessarily the same thing. Have you even talked to her about what I suggested? That weekend together after Belle's gala?" Nick asked.

"No." Bae admitted.

"The offer is still on the table. I mentioned it to Belle and she's glad to help." Nick said.

"Maybe she can come and stay here tomorrow morning." Bae said. "Belle, I mean – that way I can go to the meeting, Belle can be here with Emma if she needs anything, and I'll take over when I get back."

"Well, I'll ask her, I don't know if she any pressing plans tomorrow morning, but if she doesn't I'm sure she'll be glad to help." Nick said. "But you need to get your shit together, Bae. You have a lovely wife and two boys. Don't fuck things up like I did. You're better than that."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter sneak peek:<strong>

_Belle makes a stunning admission to Emma_

_Nick and Belle's date is interrupted_


	8. Chapter 8

_I hope my readers are enjoying this story. Feedback is welcome, as always! Thank you!_

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

**_Chapter 8_**

Emma stumbled out into the living room the next morning, groaning in pain. Her arm hurt worse than it did the night before, and on top of that, she had a few bruises from the fall she took during her scuffle that were making themselves known in a bad way. "Emma! Good morning – why don't you go back to bed, I can get you whatever you need." Belle said, turning around and looking up from the book she was reading while sitting on the living room sofa.

"What are you doing here? I mean – hi, Belle. But seriously – what are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Bae didn't want to leave you alone, he asked me to come stay with you until his meeting was over." Belle said.

"I told him I don't need a babysitter. I'm fine." Emma said, and she headed toward the kitchen. Belle got up and followed her. Emma opened one of the cupboards, looked inside, and sighed in frustration. "Dammit, the boys at the last pop tart!" she shouted.

"Why don't you go sit down, I'll make you something." Belle suggested.

"I can take care of myself." Emma insisted. She instinctively reached to open the refrigerator door with her left hand, then winced in pain. "Damn." she whined, then she kicked the refrigerator in anger.

"Emma, come on, sit down. My gosh, you and Nick could rival one another with your tempers." Belle said, as she led Emma to the table. Emma reluctantly sat down. "What did you want to get?"

"Orange juice." Emma said. "I can get it." Emma started to stand up but Belle pushed her down.

"I'm here to help, Emma. Please – just let me help." Belle said as she went to the refrigerator. She took the orange juice out and poured Emma a glass, then handed it to her. "I think sometimes we need people to take care of us, it doesn't mean we're weak, it just means we're human. Now – what else do you want me to get for you?"

"Can you get me a new life?" Emma asked, and she put her right elbow on the table, put her face in her hand, and sighed.

"Something wrong with the one you have now?" Belle asked.

"Yeah. It sucks." Emma said.

"Oh, I don't think it does. You've got a good job, two lovely boys, and a wonderful husband." Belle said.

"Well, two out of three ain't bad." Emma said. "Not too sure about the 'wonderful husband' right now." Belle sat down at the table with her.

"I know that you and Bae are having issues, but all of that can be worked out. For heaven's sake, do you think Nick and I never argue?" Belle asked.

"Not that I've seen." Emma replied.

"We have disagreements all the time – we just don't let them hang around. We had a little tiff recently actually, I just couldn't reason with him, so I left the room and went to bed. We didn't even cuddle that night." Belle told her. "We slept on it and worked things out the next day." Emma laughed a bit.

"That's your biggest worry? Missing a night of spooning? You know when the last time was that Bae and I even – well – it's been a while, let's just put it that way." Emma said.

"Nick mentioned something to Bae and I think it's worth it to run it by you as well. Why don't the two of you spend a weekend together in a hotel in town right after my gala? I'll take care of all of the expenses, Nick suggested that it be an early Christmas present. And the boys can stay with us." Belle told her.

"I don't know. I mean it sounds nice it THEORY." Emma said.

"It CAN be nice. It can be whatever you want it to be. But you have to TRY Emma. Isn't your marriage worth at least that much effort?"

"How do you guys do it? You and Nick? You're just always so – happy." Emma said. "You've got a perfect relationship, a perfect kid – Henry is in a league that I can't even comprehend, I think he's actually more like you than me or Bae and I have no idea how in the hell that happened. And Neal is – I don't know what he is. He's unfocused and goofy and – I don't know how to relate to that. I don't know how to relate to either of my children. What kind of mother does that make me?" Belle looked down and became quiet for a moment.

"I don't relate to Olivia very well. I never have." Belle admitted. Emma just stared at her in disbelief.

"Oh, come on – you two do everything together, she's like your own personal mini-me." Emma said.

"Olivia is nothing like me at all. And the older she gets – the more I'm realizing that – I'm not sure I'm ever going to be as close with her as I wanted to." Belle admitted. "I've always been very quiet, very introverted – Olivia has always been a – well for lack of a better term, a 'queen bee' of sorts. She's a very definitive leader, and I'm not. But in some ways – she's also a follower. She's always worried about what other people think, and that trait is displaying itself even more as she gets older. I used to be like that in some ways but – not as much as her. And I really don't think we have much in common, she has far more in common with Nick, but even that is changing now, too. Sometimes I wonder – if she weren't my daughter – would I even like her? I think I get on with Henry better than I do with my own daughter." Belle started to cry a little bit.

"Holy shit." Emma said.

"My mother and I were so close when I was a girl, and I lost her when I was so young, but – we did everything together. I wanted to have that with Olivia, and I've tried so hard, but – it's just not happening and I don't know how to fix that." Belle said, and she tried to pull herself together. "Sorry. Look, I shouldn't be prattling on to you about these things, I'm here to help you out." Belle said. "What else do you want, you need to have something else. Orange juice isn't breakfast."

"Well, since pop tarts are out of the questions – I'll just take some cereal. Froot Loops are good." Emma said. Belle laughed a bit.

"Nick likes those too – he's too embarrassed to eat them in front of Olivia, he always waits until she leaves for school." Belle said as she got up and prepared a bowl of cereal for Emma, then gave it to her and sat back down.

"You know – if you would have told me twenty years ago that one day I'd be sitting in my kitchen with Belle French sharing stories with her about how inadequate we feel as parents, I'd have thought you were crazy." Emma said, and Belle laughed a bit.

"I don't think either of us are inadequate. I just think that – our children are who they are, and that's not necessarily who WE want them to be."

"Henry's crazy about you, you know. I was um – kind of jealous of you for a while. Felt like you bonded with him more than I did." Emma admitted.

"Henry loves you so much. So does Neal. And I know that Olivia loves me, we just – we don't get to decide their fate, as much as that's what we'd like. They do." Belle said.

"Well, this has been an – enlightening conversation." Emma said as she stood up, having finished her breakfast.

"I'll get that." Belle said.

"I can put a dish in the sink, Belle, I'm not that helpless." Emma said, and she did so without difficulty. "I want to take a shower. That'll be fun – the doctor said he doesn't want me getting this bandage wet for at least three days."

"Oh, I think I can help with that. Where are your trash bags?" Belle asked.

"Trash bags?" Emma asked. "They're in the closet, why?" Belle walked over to the closet and found the trash bags and took one out.

"Do you have any rubber bands?" Belle asked.

"Yeah – I think Henry has some in his room." Emma said.

"Well, here's what you do. You put the trash bag around your arm before you get in the shower, and you put a rubber band around the top. No water gets in. It's a little trick I learned when I broke my arm a few years ago." Belle told her.

"Thanks." Emma said. "Never would have thought of that."

"Let me know if you need any help." Belle said.

"I think I'll be fine. Thanks Belle – for helping me out." Emma said.

"We're family. It's what we do." Belle said.

"You know, you're not bad for a mother-in-law." Emma joked as she walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang a couple of hours later at the apartment. After a bit more time talking, Belle convinced Emma to go back to bed, take some of her pain pills, and take a little nap. Belle could tell that Emma was hiding the level of pain she was actually having; she had become a bit of expert on recognizing this in all of her years with Nick, as he would often do the same at times when his leg was bothering him.<p>

Belle went to the door and opened it. "Can I help you?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for – Emma." Walsh said, and he stared at her awkwardly. "You know – you look exactly like -"

"Belle French. I know – I get that all the time." Belle said, smiling at him.

"You – kinda sound like her, too." Walsh said.

"That's because I am her. You must be Walsh, she told me you'd be stopping over. Emma probably didn't tell you, I'm – I'm kind of her mother-in-law. Through marriage, I'm married to her husband's father." Belle told him.

"Seriously? I mean – obviously, seriously, you're standing right here, but – wow."

"It's okay." Belle said. "Emma's taking a nap right now – please, come in." Walsh entered the apartment – he was carrying an envelope and a grocery store bag.

"How is Emma doing?" Walsh asked.

"She's alright. Still quite sore, but – I'm sure in a day or two she'll be feeling much better." Belle told him. "She said you were bringing the report for her to look over."

"Oh – yeah, here." Walsh said, and he handed her the envelope. "I've also got – this." Walsh handed the bag to Belle, and she looked inside and laughed – there were two boxes of pop tarts inside the bag. "She asked me to stop at the store. I didn't know if she wanted frosted or not frosted, so – I got both."

"Well, I'll make sure she gets them. Thank you." Belle said.

"Right." Walsh said, still staring at Belle. "Um – you, um – I'm sorry, I just – love your movies. And that TV show you did a few years ago, when you played the alcoholic former TV star."

"Lacey – yes – she was fun." Belle said.

"I mean – you were just – amazing." Walsh said. "I sound like a fanboy stalker, don't I?" Belle laughed a bit.

"No, not at all. And thank you, I appreciate that you enjoy my work." Belle said.

"I should um – probably go. Tell Emma to call me later and let me know if the report is okay." Walsh said.

"I will. It was nice meeting you, Walsh." Belle said, and she walked Walsh to the door. About thirty minutes after he left, Bae arrived home.

"Hey – sorry my meeting took a little longer than I thought it would. Where's Emma?" Bae asked as he took off his jacket.

"She's sleeping, I just checked on her a few minutes ago." Belle said. "She had breakfast and took a shower, she was up for a while but I could tell she was hurting so I convinced her to take some of her pain meds and take a nap."

"How the hell did you manage that? It was all I could do to get her ass in bed last night, she was on the phone with Graham for over an hour going over the whole incident report." Bae said.

"I guess I have a lot of practice with stubborn people. I AM married to your father, after all." Belle said.

"I've been with Emma longer than you've been with my dad, how come I haven't mastered that skill?" Bae asked.

"Probably because you're BOTH stubborn people." Belle commented. "Take good care of her, Bae. Emma is hurting a lot more than she's admitting. And not just physically."

"Yeah." Bae replied. "You know I um – I think I'll take you and my dad up on that weekend offer."

"Good, I'm glad. Where did you want to stay? I know, how about the Waldorf Towers? That'll be a nice little weekend." Belle suggested.

"The Waldorf, are you kidding me? We're not the fucking royal family." Bae said.

"Well – maybe it'll be a nice change for Emma. Spend a weekend treating her like a princess." Belle said.

"You have MET my wife, right? The last time she wore a dress was at Ruby's wedding." Bae said.

"Just because a girl doesn't dress like a princess doesn't mean she won't enjoy being treated like one now and then. Besides – what's the point of having a stepson if you can't spoil him and his wife once in a while?"

"That's usually not how it goes in the books." Bae said.

"Well, that's how it goes with me. I better get going, I have a hair appointment and then I have to get ready, your father and I have our date night tonight." Belle said.

"Your what?" Bae asked.

"Date night. Once a month, we pick a night, we go out to dinner, for a walk if it's nice out, that sort of thing. We've been doing this for a few years now. Olivia usually stays with Ruby for the evening. Nick likes to make it all romantic, he picks me up in a limo, it's very sweet. You and Emma should try it sometime."

"Right. I'll put that on the list of things to do." Bae said.

"Well, you need to do something, Bae. The weekend is a start, but – the two of you really need to spend more time together. That's the key to it all – Nick and I hate being apart for too long. You know – I don't think we've been apart for more than fourteen or fifteen consecutive hours since Olivia was born."

"Don't you get sick of each other?" Bae asked.

"Why would I get sick of your father? I love him. Why would I want to be with somebody that I didn't want to – you know – BE with?" Belle asked. "Plus, I think we just feel like we missed so much time together. I mean, there was that whole time when I was being an idiot when we were first together and ran away, and then there's the fact of our ages and that we feel like we missed out on a huge part of what should have been our life together. I think we're always trying to make up for that, and maybe we do overcompensate but – we're alright with that. You and Emma need to learn to like each other's company better. That's where you start."

"I'm not really sure I could convince her to like my company." Bae said.

"Have you tried? Do something romantic for her. Something surprising. Your father and I are always doing little things for one another. It helps us stay connected." Belle said.

"Belle, I get that you guys feel like you have time to make up for, but if you two were any more connected you'd be conjoined twins." Bae remarked.

"Bae, you have two boys. They need their parents to get on with one another. You know what it's like when they don't from your own experience. Don't do that to them." Belle said. "I'll see you later – tell Emma to call me if she needs anything." Belle headed for the door. "Oh, and Emma's partner was here. He dropped off the report for her to look at and he stopped at the store to get her something she asked for, it's on the kitchen table. I'll see you later."

After Belle left, Bae went into the kitchen. He saw the envelope and bag sitting on the table. Bae opened the bag up and looked inside. "What the hell?" Bae said as he looked inside.

"Hey." Emma said as she entered the kitchen. "Did Belle leave?"

"Yeah. Walsh brought you something." Bae said, holding up one of the boxes of pop tarts.

"Oh, thank god, the boys go through these things before I even get to them." Emma said, and she dove into the box and grabbed a package. "Can you open this for me?"

Bae took the package and opened it, then handed it back to Emma. "You called him and asked him to run errands for you? Why didn't you call me?" Bae asked.

"Because I was talking to him on the phone about the report and I just thought of it and asked him, do you have a problem with that?" Emma asked as she placed the pastries in the toaster.

"No. No problem at all." Bae said dryly, and he picked up the boxes and put them in the cupboard.

"Seriously Bae, are we going to actually have an argument about pop tarts?" Emma asked.

"Who's arguing? Am I arguing?" Bae asked.

"You're not NOT arguing." Emma replied. "What else do you want to call it?"

"You know what, forget it. How are you feeling?" Bae finally asked.

"Tired. I hate these damn pain pills." Emma told him. "I just wanted to grab something quick to eat, then I'm gonna go back and lie down." The pop tarts popped out of the toaster, and Emma grabbed them and sat down at the table.

"You're not gonna look over the report Walsh brought over?" Bae asked.

"I'll do it later. I talked to him this morning, it sounds like he actually knows what he's doing." Emma said.

"Yeah. Too bad he didn't know what he was doing yesterday." Bae said.

"I already told you, it was a rookie mistake, he's sorry." Emma told him.

"Yeah, he's sorry. What would I have told the boys if he hadn't gotten there when he did? You think 'sorry' would have cut it for them?" Bae asked. "Emma, I told you when you took on the training responsibility that I didn't like it, I don't like you riding with rookies."

"Someone has to ride with them! And excuse me, not to brag or anything, but I'm the best fucking detective they've got, why wouldn't they want the best training them? Yeah, maybe I bitch about it sometimes and maybe it does get frustrating, but I'm teaching them to be GOOD COPS and we need that!" Emma shouted at him. "You want me to ask Graham to take me off of training duty? Fine. I'll do it. When you fire Tamara."

"What the fuck does Tamara have to do with anything?" Bae asked angrily.

"You know how I feel about her. And you don't give a shit. So why should I give a shit what you think about any aspect of MY job?" Emma asked.

"Tamara isn't going to get me KILLED!" Bae shouted.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Emma said, and she stood up.

"What the hell does that mean?" Bae asked. "I am NOT cheating on you with Tamara! I'm not cheating on you with anyone!"

"I'm not having this conversation right now, Bae. In case you forgot, I was STABBED on the job last night. Not that you give a shit, you went off and had your meeting anyway!" Emma shouted.

"You TOLD me to!" Bae shouted in reply.

"You wouldn't have listened to me if I'd have said anything else! You know what? Forget it." Emma said, and she stormed out of the room. Bae sighed and paused for a moment, then followed her. When Bae walked into their bedroom, Emma was sitting on the edge of the bed crying. Bae quietly sat down next to her on her right side.

"I'm sorry." Bae whispered, putting his arm around her. "Emma, I'm sorry." Emma looked up at him.

"I was scared." Emma admitted. "I'm a cop, I'm not supposed to get scared."

"Hey – it's alright, you're allowed to be scared. I was scared too when I got that phone call." Bae told her. Emma leaned her head on his shoulder. "You're right – I should have canceled the meeting, I should have stayed here with you. I'm here now, okay? I'm not going anywhere."

"What's happening to us, Bae? How did we end up like this?" Emma asked.

"I don't know." Bae said. "My dad and Belle, they want to give us a weekend getaway at a fancy hotel."

"Yeah, Belle told me about it." Emma said.

"You want to?" Bae asked.

"Yeah. I do." Emma said.

"Okay." Bae said, and he kissed Emma on the forehead. "Come on – lie down, get some rest." Bae helped her lie back in bed and covered her with blankets. "I'll take care of dinner tonight, what do you want?"

"Whatever." Emma said.

"No, you're the one that's hurt – you pick." Bae said.

"Wouldn't mind some spaghetti." Emma said.

"Okay. That I can manage." Bae told her. "You want me to stay with you for a bit?"

"Yeah." Emma whispered. Bae leaned back in the bed and Emma snuggled up to him. He ran his fingers through her hair gently until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"So you think they'll work things out, then?" Nick asked as he sat across from Belle at dinner that evening.<p>

"Nick, I can't say what they will or won't do, but – both of them seem to want to make the effort. We really can't interfere that much, they are adults." Belle said.

"They're not really acting much like adults lately. Henry acts like more of an adult than they do." Nick said.

"Are you really in a place to judge, Nick? I mean – given your past?"

"I suppose not." Nick said. "Alright, enough talk about Bae and Emma, you're probably right, not much we can do anyway. So – we're all set for the gala then?"

"Pretty much. I'm excited, I think it's going to be so much fun, especially with Zelena's show!" Belle said.

"Yes, that will indeed be interesting. I wonder what doom and gloom she'll predict for your unsuspecting guests when she reads their palms." Nick said.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't doom and gloom, that could have meant anything. And the more I studied it, the more I kind of agree with you, its rubbish."

"You didn't think it was rubbish when you were doing it to me. You actually made some good points." Nick said.

"Well, I changed my mind. I was probably doing it wrong anyway, I found some other books and they were completely different." Belle told him.

"Wait a minute – you actually researched this?" Nick asked, and he started to laugh.

"Well, you know I like to study things." Belle said. "Stop laughing at me, I can't help it if I'm curious."

"Alright. I'm sorry love – I'll stop giving you a hard time." Nick said. "By the way – you look exceptionally lovely tonight. Is that a new dress?"

"Yes, it is." Belle said. She was wearing a sparkly blue dress.

"Well, it's stunning. But then again – you make it stunning. And I love you in blue, it brings out your eyes."

"Well, you look quite handsome yourself." Belle said. Nick was wearing a black suit with a purple shirt. "I really do like you in suits. I know that they tend to remind you of all those years ago, but – it's nice to see you wear them once in a while. I like you in purple, too."

"Yes, the things I do for you." Nick said. He reached for her hand across the table and kissed it softly. "So – are we doing dessert here, or – at home?"

"At home sounds nice." Belle teased. "I um – I picked something up the other day that you might like, too. It's um – very small, and – lacey and – see-through."

"Well, that sounds lovely. I'm assuming you're wearing it, not me." Nick said.

"I don't know, it might look cute on you." Belle teased, and they both laughed as they continued to hold hands across the table.

"Nick? Belle?" a voice said, interrupting their intimate moment. They both turned to look up.

"Zelena. Hi – are you here alone?" Belle asked.

"Yes, just finished dinner. I like this place, it's – very nice. I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt your evening I just saw you here and thought I'd say hello." Zelena said.

"It's fine. How is your project going?" Nick asked.

"Oh, it's going perfectly. I think I'm – right on target with it, actually." Zelena said.

"Nick said you were making something for your husband, that sounds wonderful. You must miss him very much." Belle said.

"Oh, I do. But I got to talk to him today, so – that always makes me feel much better." Zelena said.

"Any word on when he'll be back?" Belle asked.

"Oh – as of now, it looks like he should be with me shortly after your Thanksgiving holiday." Zelena said. "I can't wait to have him home."

"I can imagine. And such a nice time too, New York is all decorated for the holidays. Nick and I love to go walking around to look at all the decorations." Belle said.

"That's what we're doing? I thought we were going out so that you can buy out every store on Fifth Avenue." Nick commented, and Belle made a face at him.

"Well, I have to be honest – once he gets home I'm not even sure we'll leave the house. I think we may be bunkered in for days. Weeks, even." Zelena said. "Well, I should let you go – I'll see you later. I'm really looking forward to the gala next week, too. It should be quite an evening."

"Yes, it should be. Nice seeing you." Belle said, and Zelena walked away.

"Well – you still think she has some little crush on me? It's obvious the only person she's in love with is her husband." Nick said.

"She's never said his name though, I wonder why that is." Belle said.

"Maybe he doesn't have one." Nick said.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, everyone has a name." Belle said.

"Well, maybe it's something strange. She said he's Scottish, there are some bizarre names out there, trust me." Nick told her.

"Maybe his name is Rumpelstiltskin." Belle teased.

"I thought we let that running joke go a long time ago." Nick said, not amused.

"Yes, but – it is fun to bring up on occasion." Belle said. "You ready to go? Rumple?"

"You call me that again and you're going to be in quite a mess of trouble when we get home." Nick said.

"Oh, really? Well – then I guess I'll be calling you that for the rest of the evening. Rumple." Belle said playfully. Nick just smiled as he stood up and offered her his hand, and he let out a mild groan as he did so.

"Are you alright?" Belle asked.

"Leg is just stiff. I've been sitting all day at the spindle, just need to get up and move about." Nick said.

"You've been sore a lot the past couple of weeks, far more than usual, and your limp is more pronounced, especially at the end of the day." Belle commented. "You were supposed to go for a check-up with your ortho doctor earlier this year, you never did that."

"Belle, I'm fine, I don't need to waste half of a day sitting around in a doctor's office only for him to tell me that everything looks good. Besides, the weather is changing, it's getting colder, you know my arthritis acts up when that happens." Nick told her.

"Well, I still think you should go in and get looked at. Besides you're due for a new brace." Belle said.

"I'll get to it after the holidays, alright? Come on, let's go – have dessert." Nick said, smiling at her, and they headed toward the exit walking hand in hand. As soon as they reached the door, a paparazzi who was waiting there for a chance celebrity sighting called out to them.

"Belle! Over here!" the cameraman shouted. Belle and Nick both turned around. Belle half smiled at the man, while Nick didn't look the least bit pleased. "Can I get a couple of pictures?"

"Of course." Belle said politely, still holding on to Nick's hand.

"Mr. French, can you look at the camera?" the man asked. Nick glared at him, and Belle squeezed his hand tightly, smirking to herself a bit. He reluctantly complied, and after taking a few shots, the man thanked them and they went on their way.

The entire time they were being photographed, Zelena stood off in a corner watching, unseen by them, a scowl of anger covering her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter sneak peek:<strong>

There's a very real probability for smut in the next chapter.

Actually, there's definitely smut in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to those who are reading, I hope you're enjoying this story! Feedback is always appreciated! Please see the end for an important A/N!_

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

**_Chapter 9_**

"Mr. French. Can you fucking believe that?" Nick grumbled as he and Belle made their way into the bedroom.

"Nick, you complained about it the whole way home, can you just let it go?" Belle asked as she walked to the closet and pulled something out of it.

"I swear Belle, one of these days I'm going to take my cane and just beat the living hell out of one of those damned paparazzi." Nick complained as he removed his suit jacket. "Mr. French – any time one of them calls me that I look around to try and find Buffy, Jody and Cissy."

"Who?" Belle asked.

"It was a television show. Back in the – oh, fuck it, you won't know, you're too young." Nick commented. Belle bounced over to him, holding a small lingerie item.

"Be right back with your dessert – Mr. French." Belle teased, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm not hungry." Nick grumbled.

"I think you will be when you see me in this." Belle teased playfully, and she waved the negligée at him. Nick just smiled as she flitted into the bathroom. As Nick began to get undressed, both of their dogs, Pongo and Lady, came barreling into the bedroom. They both flew onto the bed, and Pongo immediately started to give Nick sloppy kisses.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Nick remarked.

"You forgot to shut the door! You know they always want to come in here when Olivia is spending the night away!" Belle called out. Nick sighed.

"Okay, OUT. Both of you, you have your beds in Olivia's room, go there!" Nick demanded, but both dogs stayed put.

"Pongo! Lady! Go in your beds, we'll see you in the morning." Belle said as she stepped into the doorway of the bathroom. Both dogs immediately jumped off of the bed and left the room.

"Oh, sure – you they listen to." Nick said.

"They know who the boss is." Belle said, smiling at him. She was now dressed in the tiny, white, see-through teddy. "Like what you see?"

"You know, I suddenly think I want that dessert after all." Nick said.

"Thought you might." Belle said. "You haven't finished undressing." Nick had only removed his jacket and his shoes at this point. Belle climbed on top of his lap. She loosened his tie, then pushed him back onto the bed and began to remove it with her teeth. Nick caressed her up and down her back as she did so. Once his tie was removed, Belle tossed it onto the floor and began to unbutton his shirt, kissing him down his chest as every button was undone. Nick moaned and panted as her mouth made its way down to his waist. She undid and removed his belt, and Nick raised up his hips as she unzipped his pant and pushed them downward. He was already hard at this point, and Belle playfully flicked her tongue at his cock. She took it into her mouth for a few minutes, then lifted her head up and slid her body up toward him. Nick wrapped his arms around her tightly and rolled her onto her back as he kissed her. She allowed him to enter her, and their bodies fused together until they both climaxed.

After a short bit of time passed, the two of them lay in bed together, exhausted but completely satisfied. "How much longer do you think I'll be able to keep this up?" Nick asked.

"Keep what up?" Belle asked in response.

"You know – us. Being together like this." Nick said. "I'm not getting any younger."

"You haven't had any problems so far. What are you worried about?" Belle asked.

"Belle, I love being with you. I love making love to you. I'm just so afraid that one of these days I – I'm not going to be able to anymore." Nick admitted.

"They do have pills for that sort of thing, Nick. Don't worry about it." Belle told him.

"I don't want to be reduced to taking a pill for that."

"If that day comes – we'll deal with it just like we deal with everything else. Together." Belle said.

"Do you ever think about it? Me getting older?" Nick asked.

"Sometimes." Belle admitted. "Not often. Nick, it's not like you've got one foot in the grave or anything. You're sixty-six years old, and you're very active. You run your own business, you teach, you – well, you're still very capable of doing quite a bit, as you just proved. Your last physical was perfect, doctor said he expects you to live to see at least ninety, if not longer. Given all you've been through that's amazing. What are you worried about?"

Nick sighed. "I don't know. I guess I notice things that you don't pick up on. Like that paparazzi today – he was giving me odd looks, like I'm not worthy of being with you or something."

"Why do you give a shit what some paparazzi thinks?" Belle asked. "I presumed that you would care more about what I think. And I believe that I just now made it very clear to you what I think."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm being an idiot again, aren't I?" Nick asked.

"Yes, you are being and idiot. But you're my idiot. And I love you." Belle said.

"And I love you." Nick said, and they kissed for several minutes, then settled into one another's arms for the night and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Belle and Nick decided to take a long shower together. After their mishap in the shower several years prior, which was followed by a number of close calls and near falls, Belle took it upon herself to purchase a chair for the shower to make it easier for Nick to manage. Nick was bothered by the purchase at first, but over time he came to adjust and accept it, and even realized that the chair had some extremely practical uses, especially when it came to taking a shower with Belle.<p>

Nick sat in the chair in the shower while Belle sat on his lap facing him. Her hair was lathered with shampoo that Nick had massaged into it. "Let me rinse it off, then you can put in the conditioner." Belle whispered, and she stood up and rinsed her hair off. Nick smiled as he watched her. Belle then sat back down on his lap and he massaged the conditioner into her hair. They kissed several times as he did this.

"You know, I can't believe I didn't want this chair at first. Never knew how much I'd enjoy it." Nick commented.

"Well, I am right about a few things." Belle said as he finished up. "It needs to sit for a few minutes. You want me to shave you?"

"Yeah." Nick said. Belle reached for the shaving cream and covered Nick's face with it. She then reached for his razor and began to slowly and carefully shave his face until it was smooth and stubble-free.

"There. All done." Belle said, and she set the razor back down, then stood up and rinsed off her hair. She sat back down on Nick's lap and they kissed a bit more.

"We should probably get a move on." Belle said when they stopped. "We both have busy day ahead."

"This has been nice. We need to do date night more often." Nick said. "And date morning after." Belle smiled at him as she turned off the shower. She reached for their towels and handed one to Nick as she wrapped herself in the other one.

"Do you think we're odd?" Belle asked as she stepped out of the shower. She picked up Nick's cane, which was leaning against the wall, and handed it to him.

"Odd how?" Nick asked as he stood up.

"I mean – we spend quite a bit of time together. We actually make an effort to do that. Not that many couples do." Belle said as she began to brush her hair.

"What's wrong with spending time together?" Nick asked as he carefully stepped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist.

"Nothing at all, just – I sometimes feel like – it's not even enough. That's just – odd, isn't it?" Belle asked, and Nick wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"There is nothing odd about us wanting to be together, and frankly, I would love for every night to be like the one we just had." Nick said, and he kissed her on the cheek. Belle turned and faced him.

"I would, too." she admitted. She gave him one last quick kiss on the lips. "I'm gonna go get dressed, Olivia should be home soon." Belle walked out into the bedroom, her towel still wrapped around her, and her hair brushed but damp. She was just about to open the closet door when Olivia came bursting into the room, along with the dogs. Belle had never bothered to close the bedroom door again when she got up that morning to take out the dogs, feed them, and get breakfast for herself and Nick.

"Mom, why aren't you ready, I thought we were leaving at eleven?" Olivia asked. She looked around the room and made a face. The bed was unmade and the sheets were rumpled, and Nick's suit was strewn in parts across the bedroom floor. Belle's negligee was lying on the edge of the bed as well.

"Olivia, weren't you told, repeatedly, that barging in here was unacceptable?" Belle asked in an angry tone.

"The door was open." Olivia said.

"I didn't even know you were home!" Belle said.

"Ruby just dropped me off, she had to get to work." Olivia said.

"Well text me or something next time so that I know you're here." Belle said.

"Belle, have you seen my after shave? You move things around every time you clean in here, I can't find it." Nick grumbled as he walked out into the bedroom, his hair still dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. Olivia gasped when she saw him, then darted out of the room, embarrassed, the dogs following behind her. "Oh shit, why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"Because I didn't know, she just walked in. I forgot to close the door after I took the dogs out." Belle said, and she stomped into the bathroom, opened the cabinet, and took out Nick's after shave, which was behind some other items in the cabinet. "Is it really that hard to move things around?"

"Is it really that hard to leave it where you found it?" Nick retorted. "What do you think she's thinking?"

"What do YOU think she's thinking? She's twelve Nick, I think she's smart enough to figure it out." Belle said, and she went back to the bedroom. She walked over to the door, closed it, then went back to the closet. Nick appeared behind her a few minutes later.

"Perhaps it's time you had 'the talk' with her." Nick suggested.

"Nick, I had the talk with her two years ago." Belle told him as she pulled her outfit for the day out of the closet.

"You what?" Nick asked. "And you never told me? It was bad enough you never told me that she started her – well, you know – but don't I get a say on this?"

"Nick, there are some moments that are just 'mother/daughter' ones. I honestly didn't even think you'd want to know these things." Belle said.

"She was TEN two years ago. Why in the bloody hell did she need to know about those things when she was ten?" Nick asked as he reached for his own clothes.

"Nick – things are different in the world now than they were when we were younger. Kids are growing up fast. I wanted her to understand things correctly and not learn them from her friends. I wanted her to know that she could come to me with any concerns, or any questions that she had." Belle said. "My mother and I never had that talk, she was too ill. My father was too embarrassed to even broach the subject. If it weren't for books, I wouldn't know what the hell I was doing."

"You read books on it?" Nick asked.

"There ARE books out there. Quite a few of them." Belle replied. The two of them got dressed as they continued their conversation.

"So what's next then? You going to start her on birth control? I hope you'd at least tell me that." Nick said.

"Of course not, she's TWELVE!" Belle shouted. "If she does come to me in a few years though, sixteen or so, then -"

"SIXTEEN?! Fuck that, Belle! I wasn't doing anything at sixteen and neither were you! Bullshit!" Nick shouted.

"We were – different." Belle said.

"YOU were different. I just couldn't find anyone that wanted me." Nick said as he sat down on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on. Belle sat down next to him and put her hand on his leg.

"I would have wanted you." Belle told him. Nick turned and kissed her.

"Sweetheart, if a girl like you had wanted me back then, I'd have thought someone was playing a practical joke on me. I still wonder sometimes." Nick said. Belle just smiled at him.

"I suppose I should go talk to her, right?" Belle said.

"Yeah, you do that. What are you two doing today anyway?" Nick asked.

"We're going shopping for a dress." Belle said.

"She's not outgrowing her clothes again, is she? Given her genetics I would think she has only about an inch or two to go before she's reached her permanent height." Nick said.

"She has a dance in a few weeks. She wants a new dress for it."

"Dance? What dance?" Nick asked.

"It's the Fall Dance at her school, it's her first dance, she's very excited about it." Belle said.

"Will there be boys at this thing?" Nick asked.

"Of course there will be boys at this thing, she's in junior high, that's the whole point of a dance!" Belle told him. "She's going with her friends."

"What friends? Those two little mini-vipers that I met at the movies a couple of weeks ago?" Nick asked. Belle ignored his comment.

"It's a chaperoned dance. Only reason I didn't volunteer is I know I'd be recognized and it would just be a distraction and I don't want that for her."

"Well, why didn't you ask me? I wouldn't be recognized." Nick said.

"No – you'd just smack any boy that asked her to dance with your cane. I doubt she'd be thrilled about that, either." Belle said.

"So she will be dancing with boys then?" Nick asked.

"I'm assuming so. Nick – she's growing up. There's nothing we can do about it." Belle told him. Nick sighed.

"I miss my little girl." he admitted.

"I know. Me too." Belle said. She gave him a hug and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Olivia." Belle said, knocking on Olivia's bedroom door. "Are you in there?" Belle waited for a moment and the door opened. "See – that is how you do it. I respect your privacy, and if you want to get technical, I really don't have to." Belle told her as she entered the room.<p>

"Your door was open." Olivia said.

"Doesn't matter. Olivia, I explained to you some time ago that when your father and I are in our room together, what we do in there is our private matter, and you aren't to come barging in. You're not a little girl anymore, so unless it's an emergency, you're expected to follow that rule. Do you understand?"

"I guess." Olivia whispered.

"Someday when you're older, you'll have a better comprehension of why we have this rule in place." Belle said.

"I know why you have it in place. You and Daddy have sex." Olivia said bluntly. Belle's eyes widened, not expecting that word from her daughter.

"Um – what do you know about that?" Belle asked nervously.

"Well, you told me about it. And we've studied it in health class at school." Olivia said.

"Olivia – do you and your friends – talk about these things?" Belle asked.

"Sometimes." Olivia said. "Most of my friends say that their parents don't have sex any more. But I know you and Daddy do. How come?" Belle sighed.

"Olivia, what your father and I do in private is our business, I told you that. When two people are in love – they like to express it physically. Your father and I like to do that – that's why we hold hands and things like that. There's nothing wrong with it. And you know what? I hope you find that someday. I hope that when you grow up, you find your true love like I did. But now – we need to go find a dress. Let me dry my hair and get some make up on and we'll be off. Alright?"

"Okay." Olivia said, and Belle sighed nervously as she left the room, feeling just as unprepared for this stage in Olivia's life as Nick stated he was.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I get it now. You know, I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of the extra time you give to me outside of class. You're so nice." Zelena said as she sat behind the loom at Nick's shop.<p>

"No trouble at all. Belle and I appreciate you giving your time for her gala, so – it's an even trade." Nick said. "Can't believe it's only a few days away."

"I'm very excited. I can't wait." Zelena said. Emma entered the shop.

"Hey – are the boys here?" Emma asked as she entered. Zelena glared at her a bit.

"Belle took them to the library with her, she's doing some final specs for this weekend and they wanted to see. Don't worry, their homework is done. Even Neal." Nick said. "She should be back with them in a bit."

"Okay, thanks." Emma said, and she stared a bit at Zelena.

"I should probably go. Thanks again for the help." Zelena said. "I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Not a problem. See you then." Nick said, and Zelena got up and left.

"Who was that?" Emma asked.

"A student. She had some questions about her project, so I helped her." Nick said.

"She was shooting daggers at me with her eyes the minute I walked in the door. Like I interrupted an intimate moment or something." Emma said.

"The only intimate moments I have behind a loom or a spinning wheel are with my wife." Nick commented.

"Don't need to know about that." Emma said. "She just – gives me a weird vibe, I don't know. Maybe I'm just overly suspicious of everyone."

"I think that's part of your job." Nick said. "So – you're feeling better then?"

"Yeah. Still sore, but I'll live. I am getting caught up on paper work and cleaning my office up, so at least there's that." Emma said. "I was hoping the stitches would be out before this weekend, but I'll manage."

"I'm really glad that you and Bae have decided to take Belle and me up on our offer. Things are better then?" Nick asked.

"We're talking more. Arguing less. It's a start." Emma said.

"Well, I'm glad. Henry has been especially upset by the whole thing." Nick said.

"I know. I hate disappointing my kid." Emma told him.

"Yes, I – I have an idea of how that feels, unfortunately." Nick agreed. "I'm trying to get things right this time, but – I'm not really sure that I'm doing it sometimes."

"Olivia is – quite a handful, isn't she?" Emma teased.

"That would be an understatement, but yes. Due to the lack of development of my parenting skills with Bae and Ruby and then my incapacitation, I missed the bulk of this phase of Ruby's transition into maturity, so – I'm flying blind here. I hate that." Nick admitted. "She's going to a dance in a couple of weeks. Boys will be there. I know what twelve and thirteen year old boys are like, I used to BE one, and from what I've seen, they're worse now than they were then. Henry being the exception, of course."

"What are you gonna do, put a chastity belt on her and lock her in the attic?" Emma asked.

"Don't think it hasn't crossed my mind." Nick said, only half joking.

"Hey, mom!" Henry said as he entered the shop. Belle, Neal, and Olivia followed after.

"Hey, kid. Did you have fun?" Emma asked.

"Mom, wait'll you see the library, it's gonna be so cool this year!" Henry said excitedly. "Marty is letting me be one of the official ticket takers this year."

"That sounds great." Emma said, and she looked over at Neal. "So what will you be doing?"

"Marty said I should just 'be myself' and have fun." Neal told her, then he darted toward the back room.

"Neal, you just had a snack, don't be raiding your grandfather's refrigerator!" Belle shouted out to him. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"That's all he cares about is food. And sports. And stupid video games." Olivia commented.

"Shut up. _Aunt Olivia_." Neal said to her in a mocking tone as he came back into the main area of the store carrying a bottled water. "I just wanted water." Neal stuck his tongue out at her, and Olivia did the same to him.

"Hey – what have I told you about that? Knock it off." Emma scolded him.

"You too, Olivia. I'm tired of it, I've been listening to you two go at it for the last hour, enough." Belle said.

"Had a fun little adventure, I see." Nick commented dryly.

"Fantastic." Belle replied, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Come on boys, let's go." Emma said, and Henry and Neal went to get their backpacks, which were in the back room.

"Thanks for taking us, Marty." Henry said as he walked toward the door. Emma turned and glared at Neal.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks Marty. Bye!" Neal said.

"See you guys later, thanks for keeping an eye on them." Emma said, and the three of them left together.

"God, they are so annoying." Olivia commented after they left.

"Yes, I'm sure they think that you're just a barrel of laughs, too." Nick commented.

"Olivia, are you going to ask your father?" Belle asked her.

"Now?" Olivia asked.

"I don't see why not. If this is what you want, we have to order it so that it'll be here and altered on time." Belle said.

"What are you two talking about?" Nick asked.

"Olivia didn't find any of the dresses we've been looking at – adequate for her dance. She found one online and I told her she could have it IF you said yes." Belle said. "Go on Olivia – show him." Olivia sighed and walked over to the computer sitting on Nick's desk. She typed for a bit and found what she was looking for. The dress was aqua blue with a shimmering silver waist, and it was sleeveless, low cut, and VERY short with a slightly puffed out and frilled skirt. Nick stood behind her and looked at it.

"I'm confused, I thought this was a junior high dance she was going to." Nick said, his eyes widening at the sight of the dress.

"That's what everyone is wearing." Olivia said.

"Not everyone. You will be wearing that dress over my dead body." Nick told her. "I'm sure there are plenty of other more appropriate dresses that you can choose from."

"But Daddy -" Olivia said, and she started to cry.

"The tears do not work with me when it comes to matters this superficial, I would have thought your sister would have informed you of that by now." Nick said. Olivia stood up and darted into the back room, still crying. Nick looked up at Belle. "Really? You honestly thought I'd let her wear that? You set me up to be the bad guy here, Belle."

"Oh, I said no to it as well, don't worry, we're both the bad guy here." Belle said. "I believe she honestly thought she could charm you into letting her have it."

"What is wrong with these girls? They're in junior high, they're not going to the senior prom. And it's STILL inappropriate even if they were!" Nick said in frustration.

"Nick, I don't want her to be wearing something that makes her stand out as different. But – there have to be limits, I agree." Belle said.

"Here's a limit – how about she not go to this bloody dance at all? Because if she keeps up with her attitude, that's going to be the compromise." Nick said.

"She's done nothing wrong, Nick. Other than being a girl going through puberty." Belle said. "Just hope that she's done by the time I hit menopause."

"Oh god, please don't even put that out there, or you'll be visiting me in a rubber room." Nick said.

"Maybe that'll be your emotional trauma." Belle joked, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Go talk to her – I've said all I need to say and according to her I'm 'clueless and old'." Nick started to laugh.

"Well, welcome to that club, it's about time you joined it." Nick teased, and he headed toward the back room. Olivia was lying on the sofa, still crying. "All this fuss over a silly dress?" Nick asked, he grabbed a tissue from the counter and handed it to Olivia as he sat down. "Olivia Rose – you didn't seriously think I would allow you to wear that dress at your age, did you?"

"I guess not." Olivia whimpered, sitting up a bit.

"Well then, what in the world is the problem? There are plenty of nice, _appropriate _dresses out there love, that you will look stunning in. You're a beautiful girl, Olivia – you don't need to dress like that. Your mother doesn't dress like that, unless it's for a film role."

"Ruby does sometimes." Olivia said.

"First of all, Ruby is an adult, and second, don't think I don't have issues with that, because I do. But Ruby is different and she has her own, creative look, I've learned to tolerate it. And she's toned it down quite a bit since she's had Anita. When you get to be Ruby's age, if you want to dress that way because you feel it expresses who you are, I will learn to tolerate it as well. But this isn't about that. This is about peer pressure." Nick said. "Olivia, if these new friends of yours are pressuring you into things that you don't agree with, perhaps you should consider if they really are your friends."

"They're the popular girls, Daddy. I've always been a popular girl." Olivia said.

"You've always been a NICE popular girl. I don't think these girls are very nice." Nick said. "You're better than that, love. What's more important? Being nice, or being popular? They don't always go together. And these girls aren't popular because they're nice, they're popular because people are afraid of them. I know a bit about what it's like to be someone that people respond to out of fear."

"No you don't." Olivia said.

"Oh, believe me love, I do. More than you can even imagine." Nick said. "I wasn't always a nice man, sweetheart. And I know that you think I'm not very nice right now, but – there was a time in my life, a time that I'm not at all proud of, when I was – a bit of a monster. I love you very much, Olivia. And I don't want you latching on to a group of friends that turn you into anything even close to what I used to be. Do you really like these girls, Olivia? Be honest." Olivia just shrugged her shoulders. "That's not an answer."

"I don't want to tell you who you can and can't be friends with, love. But you're going to have to make some choices at some point. You're going to have to realize that these girls may not be the crowd that you want to associate with – and eventually become. And just know that – choices do have consequences. Your mother and I have always allowed you to be your own person, you know that. But if you start making wrong choices – your mother and I might have to make some difficult ones. And that might include pulling you out of that school." Nick said. "Get your things together. We're going home." Nick left the room. As soon as he did, Olivia began to cry once again.

* * *

><p><em>If you are on Tumblr, at the moment they are taking nominations for The Espenson Awards, which is the annual Rumbelle fandom award presentation for fanfic authors. I am on Tumblr as 'charmedrumbelle' and in order for any of my works to be on the ballot, I need a minimum of FIVE nominations per category to be submitted. There is a new "Best Movie AU" category, and I would sure appreciate nominations for 'Catch a Falling Star' in that category. I would also love to see Olivia Gold nominated as 'Best Rumbelle Child'. The nominations are being accepted through January 26th. If you go to my Tumblr I have all of the details posted. Thank you for your support!<em>

**_Sneak peek for Chapter 10:_**

_Belle's Halloween gala begins . . . . . an unexpected celebrity guest arrives, usurps the spotlight at the party, and delivers surprising news for Belle. _


	10. Chapter 10

_The party begins! I really those of you who are reading this are enjoying my story! As always, feedback is much appreciated! Please see the end of the chapter for an important A/N. _

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

**_Chapter 10_**

_Late in the afternoon, the day of Belle's Halloween gala . . . . . _

At the police station, Graham was on the phone with Ruby. "Yes, I know, I'll just be a bit late. I have my costume right here, I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm sorry, Ruby, there's nothing I can do – we got slammed at the last minute, that always happens this time of the year, I barely made it last year, you know that. Alright, fine. I love you too." Graham said, and he hung up the phone as Emma entered his office.

"I'm outta here, you need a ride?" Emma asked.

"I'm not even sure I'll get there. I mean, look at all of this." Graham said, glancing at the pile of paperwork on his desk. "What is it about Halloween that brings out the crazy in people? And it's a few days BEFORE, it's not even the actual day yet!"

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to be captain." Emma remarked. "You better get there, it's kinda hard to have a _Wizard of Oz _theme without a WIZARD. Plus – Nick will be royally pissed. He wanted to be the wizard, and if you're not there, you're gonna get shit from him."

"What else is new?" Graham commented.

"Hey, it'll be your ass on the end of his cane, not mine." Emma said. "I'll hopefully see you there." Emma left his office, and Graham looked at his desk and sighed.

"Bloody hell." he said to himself, and he sighed as he buried his face in his hands. A few minutes later there was a knock on his door.

"Hey, captain – I've got that report for you. Did Emma go home?" Walsh asked as he stepped inside.

"Yeah, we have a family event to go to – and I don't see how I'm going to manage getting there." Graham said.

"What do you mean, family?" Walsh asked.

"Emma never told you? My wife his her husband's sister." Graham said. "Emma introduced us."

"Oh. Does that mean that Belle French is – your mother-in-law too?" Walsh asked.

"Yes, she is. But she's not who I'm worried about, it's my father-in-law. He likes to give me a hard time, and – if I don't show up at this party, there will be hell to pay. Our family is doing a _Wizard of Oz _theme costuming, and – I'm the wizard." Graham told him.

"Oh. Well, I hope you get there in time. Wish there was something I could do to help." Walsh said. He turned to leave, and Graham stopped him.

"Actually, I think there might be." Graham said. "You have any plans tonight?"

"Not really." Walsh said.

"Good." Graham said. He stood up and picked up the clothing bag that was hanging on his coat rack, and handed it to Walsh. "How would you like to go to a fancy charity gala?"

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming, I hope you have fun. If you want to do the night library crawl, tickets are at that table, it's really fun!" Henry said, dressed in his Winkie costume, as he stood at the door with Olivia taking tickets.<p>

"I don't know why they're making me do this stupid job." Olivia said.

"I think its fun. You get to meet everyone and see their costumes." Henry said.

"It's lame." Olivia said.

"Everything is lame to you. I don't get you, Olivia. You've got the nicest parents in the world and you don't even appreciate them." Henry said.

"You only think that because they baby you, they always have. They probably wish you were their kid." Olivia said.

"Hi Olivia." Olivia heard a voice say, and she looked up. It was her friend Regina from school, and her other friend, Heather, was standing next to her. They were dressed as Anna and Elsa from Frozen.

"What are you guys doing here?" Olivia asked.

"Our parents always go to stuff like this. We asked if we could come too. How come you're doing this? Your mom making you?" Heather asked.

"Yeah – she said I had to." Olivia said. "It's not all night though, just for the first hour. Most everyone will be here by then."

"Do you have your tickets?" Henry asked, chiming in.

"Our parents have them. They're talking to someone outside. We'll wait here." Regina said, and she moved in close to Olivia. "Who is he? He's cute." she whispered.

"He's um – he's kind of my nephew." Olivia said, a bit embarrassed.

"Nephew? He looks older than you." Regina said.

"His dad is my half-brother – I have to get back to taking tickets, can we talk later?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Regina said, just as her parents arrived along with Heather's. They all turned in their tickets and entered. Olivia looked back at them and watched them giggling as they walked away.

"Um – excuse me – are you Ruby?" Walsh asked Ruby, who was decked out as Glinda. Ruby looked him up and down.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked, not looking happy.

"I'm um – I'm Walsh Osborne, I'm a new junior detective, I work for your husband. He asked me to come here." Walsh said nervously. "He said to tell you that he's really gonna try to make it, and once he gets here I'll swap out clothes with him and go, but – he didn't want there to not be a wizard here tonight." Ruby sighed. "I – I'm really sorry, and if this isn't okay then -"

"No, it's – it's fine. Nice to meet you. I'll introduce you to my family." Ruby said. She spotted Nick standing off in a corner, dressed as the Scarecrow, trying not to be noticed. "Daddy!" Ruby called out. "This is Walsh." Nick looked him up and down.

"You trade Graham in for a new husband?" Nick asked. "Are you Irish?"

"No, actually, my um – my ancestry is English and German." Walsh said nervously.

"Well, not much of an improvement but I think I like him better already." Nick said dryly.

"Daddy – Graham had to work late, Walsh is a detective, and Graham asked him to be his stand in until he gets here. Can you show him to our table?" Ruby asked.

"I'll give you five thousand dollars if you trade costumes with me." Nick said.

"No, you won't." Ruby said. "The trade wouldn't fit either of you, anyway, and you'd have to take your makeup off. Be nice. At least we have a wizard. I'll deal with Graham later." Ruby walked off.

"So, you um – you know Emma then?" Walsh asked.

"Of course I know Emma, how do you know Emma?" Nick asked, then immediately realized that was as stupid a question as the one he was just asked.

"She um – we work together, I'm her new partner. Well – I still will be I think once she's back on active duty." Walsh said.

"Are you the jackass responsible for my daughter-in-law getting injured on the job?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm um – I'm the jackass. I feel really bad about it." Walsh said.

"You should. I'm surprised Emma still wants to work with you, she's dumped other partners for far less." Nick said, just as Belle came bounding to his side.

"Alright, solo press is done. They want a few family shots with you, me and Olivia." Belle said as she came to his side, then she glanced at Walsh. "Walsh, right? Hi – I didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I." Walsh said.

"He's standing in for Graham, who is apparently stuck at work. I envy him. Graham, that is." Nick said. "Never thought I'd say those words."

"Well, thank you for stepping up. I do appreciate it." Belle said. "Come on – we need to get out in the lobby. Walsh, we're at table number one, it's up by where the staging area is, up front. Please have a seat, help yourself to anything you like, there are plenty of grazing stations."

"Thanks." Walsh said, and he wandered over to the table. He looked around the room, clearly uncomfortable with this crowd. He sat down and poured himself a glass of water.

"Hey, you made it!" Emma said to him several minutes after he took a seat as she walked up behind him. Walsh turned around. "Walsh?"

"Hi." Walsh said quietly.

"Let me guess – Graham put you on Wizard duty in his place." Emma said as she sat down next to him.

"Yeah – you look cute." Walsh said. Emma was dressed as the Cowardly Lion. "I mean – not CUTE cute, just – you know what I mean. The costume."

"It is freaking hotter than hell in this costume. I hate it." Emma complained, and she poured herself some water.

"So when do you get your stitches out?" Walsh asked.

"Monday. Cannot wait, then I can actually WORK and not push papers." Emma said.

"I won't screw up again, I promise." Walsh said.

"I told you, it was a rookie mistake. You'll learn. You have potential, I can see it. Can't say that about all of the trainees I've worked with." Emma said.

"Thanks." Walsh said, smiling a bit. Bae walked over to the table dressed as the Tin Man, carrying a drink in his hand. He sat down next to Emma and looked at Walsh.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Bae asked.

"Graham had to finish some stuff at work – he sent Walsh in his place." Emma said.

"Oh, that's nice. Let's just hope nobody here is carrying a weapon." Bae commented.

"Bae, knock it off. Walsh is still my partner so deal with it." Emma said.

"I really am sorry about what happened." Walsh said. "I feel really bad about Emma getting hurt because of me."

"Okay – we are officially moving past this. It's done. I'm fine. If either of you brings it up again, for ANY reason, I will punch you, so consider this your warning. Got it?" Emma said. Both men looked down, neither of them saying a word. "Good. Case closed." Bae sighed and took a drink. "Bae, are we doing that night crawl with Neal or not?"

"I don't want Neal to have nightmares if he's spending the night with Belle and my dad." Bae said.

"He's not gonna have nightmares." Emma said. "Henry told him all about it from last year, he really wants to do it, and we did promise him."

"Alright, fine. If he calls us crying at three in the morning, you're the one that's gonna go get him." Bae said.

"Belle and Nick can handle it." Emma said. "You don't mind us ditching you, do you Walsh?"

"No – no, that's okay, you guys go ahead." Walsh said.

"You wanna come? It's really cool. They do a flashlight tour of the library and tell some pretty freaky ghost stories." Emma said.

"That's okay, I'm – not really into ghost stuff. I'll manage on my own." Walsh said.

"Go get something to eat then. Take a look at the silent auction stuff, it's in the next room." Emma suggested.

"It's probably all way out of my price range." Walsh admitted. He looked up and saw some commotion as someone entered the room. "Holy crap, is that Ashley Boyd?"

"Yeah – she's a good friend of Belle's. She comes every year to this. You a fan?" Emma asked.

"Um – I guess." Walsh said.

"You wanna meet her? She's pretty cool." Emma said.

"Emma, if we're gonna be with the first group, we need to go!" Bae insisted. "You can do the celebrity meet and greet shit later."

"Fine. Geez." Emma said. "Sorry – I'll be back in a bit."

"It's okay, you don't have to entertain me." Walsh said.

"Just get up and look around. Have fun." Emma said, and she stood up and followed Bae as he walked away.

"You know, you didn't have to be such a dick back there." Emma said to Bae.

"I wasn't being a dick." Bae said. "I'm just not really all that impressed with your new partner."

"Well, he's not going anywhere, so deal with it." Emma said. She glanced at the entrance and glowered in anger when she saw Tamara walk through the door. "What the hell is she doing here?"

"I guess she bought a ticket." Bae said.

"You didn't tell me she was coming." Emma said.

"I didn't KNOW. It's a free country Emma, she's allowed to buy a ticket to go to a charity event." Bae said.

"Yeah, sure – a charity event that your father's wife happens to be running that she KNOWS you'll be at." Emma said. Tamara spotted them and walked over to them.

"Hey, Bae. You look – interesting." Tamara said, eyeing him up and down.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight." Bae said.

"Well, I had some money put aside, and I decided that it sounded like fun, and it is for a good cause." Tamara said. "Lots of celebrities here – I just saw Philip Prince out in the lobby, I love him."

"He's a good guy, my boys love him." Bae said. "He let them be with him on one of his film shoots one time, they even got to be extras."

"That's sounds like fun for them." Tamara said.

"By the way – interesting costume choice. Slutty cop." Emma commented. Tamara was dressed in a low-cut police uniform with booty shorts, fish nets, and high heels.

"You know how it is with women's Halloween costumes – it's slutty everything. Well – usually." Tamara said, looking Emma up and down.

"Oh, yeah – I'm completely aware of that." Emma said.

"By the way Emma, I heard about what happened last week – I'm glad you're okay." Tamara said. Emma sneered at her.

"Thanks." Emma replied. "Come on Bae, we need to go, Neal is probably driving Mary Margaret and David crazy by now."

"I'll see you later, Tamara. Have fun." Bae said.

"I will. See you later." Tamara said, and Emma and Bae continued their walk toward the entrance.

"You still think she's not interested in you? How much more of a clue do you need?" Emma asked.

"Can we not do this here? Please? This is Belle's big night, let's not ruin it." Bae said.

"Fine, whatever." Emma said as they left the room and went into the lobby to find Neal.

* * *

><p>"Are we done now?" Nick grumbled as the last group of press photographers left to move on to some of the others on the red carpet.<p>

"Yes, we're done." Belle said.

"Mom, do I have to go back to taking tickets?" Olivia asked.

"No, I think we're good. Most everyone is here, and Henry seems to enjoy doing it." Belle said. "You behave though – you're representing the family out there. And you do NOT talk to the press without me there, and if anyone wants your picture you say NO, and you come to me or your father, and if you can't find one of us you find Bae or Ruby. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Olivia said in a snippy tone, and she walked away. A moment later, Belle and Nick heard several people gasp. Belle turned around. Zelena had entered – she, just like Belle, was dressed as the Wicked Witch from the _Wizard of Oz. _

"Oh my gosh, Belle – I'm so sorry, I had no idea this was going to be your costume." Zelena said. "I just thought it would be a fun thing – you know, with the show and my table setup and all."

"It's – it's okay, really. It was bound to happen at some point, someone wearing the same outfit as me. I can't count how many times I'm in the 'who wore it better' section of magazines." Belle said.

"Well, look at us though. We could be sisters, right?" Zelena said. "You can barely tell us apart."

"Right." Belle said, looking up at Zelena, who towered over her by nearly a foot. "Come on, I'll take you to get everything set up. It all should be ready, but I just want to go over everything and make sure." Belle said. "Nick, why don't you go help Henry finish up with the tickets?" Belle asked.

"Of course." Nick said.

"I'll see you at the table then." Belle said, and she walked off with Zelena. Nick walked over to the front table.

"So – I understand you're doing quite a fine job up here, Henry." Nick said as he walked over to him.

"Yeah, it's fun. A lot more fun now that Olivia isn't here bugging me." Henry said, and Nick sighed.

"What did she do now?" Nick asked.

"Nothing, she's just – she's gotten really mean lately. I don't know why, I've never done anything to her." Henry said.

"Yes, she um – she's become quite a handful. I'm very sorry about that Henry, and I will make her apologize, there's no excuse for her to be rude." Nick said.

"Its okay – lots of girls her age are like that. A couple of her friends came in earlier – they seemed even worse." Henry said.

"I think I know the ones you're talking about. And yes, they most certainly do. Don't tell Belle I said that." Nick said, and Henry laughed a bit.

"So the lady that was dressed the same as Marty – I've seen her at your shop before, haven't I?" Henry asked.

"Yes, that's Zelena, she's one of my students. She's going to be doing a little magic show tonight." Nick said.

"Oh." Henry said. "She seems – weird."

"She's different, but – she's a good student. Very dedicated." Nick said.

"You don't think it's weird that she dressed in the same costume that Marty did?" Henry asked.

"Well, she didn't know – she's doing a magic show and then some palm and tarot reading and thought it would go well with her act." Nick said.

"Okay." Henry replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"What's that mean?" Nick asked.

"There's no way she could have found out what Marty was wearing? Lots of people knew what the costumes would be." Henry said.

"And lots of people didn't." Nick said. "You know Henry, I usually am quite fond of conspiracy theories and even encourage them most of the time, but I do think you're stretching a bit here."

"That's okay. You're probably right anyway. You always are." Henry said.

"Oh, how I wish everyone else saw it that way. My life would be quite a bit easier if they did." Nick said, and Henry laughed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Olivia – are you done having to play hostess?" Heather said in a mocking tone as she and Regina approached Olivia.<p>

"So you have a brother old enough to have a son older than you are? How old is your dad, anyway?" Regina asked.

"He looks like he's about eighty." Heather commented.

"Ew. Gross. Are you sure he's even really your dad?" Regina asked. "So do you know all of these famous people here?"

"Some of them, I told you, we really don't hang out with many famous people." Olivia replied quietly.

"Well, you're gonna introduce us to them, right?" Heather asked.

"They're doing signings but you have to buy a shirt or poster to get them." Olivia said.

"But you're Belle French's daughter. You don't have to buy anything. Can't you just take us over to meet them?" Regina asked.

"Olivia – hey, I thought that was you!" a young, male voice said from behind. Olivia turned around, and both Heather and Regina gasped.

"Roland!" Olivia said, and Roland pulled Olivia into a hug. Roland Sherwood, daughter of actors Robin Sherwood and Marian Forrester, was now thirteen and a half years old and a star in his own right. Up until a few years prior, he and his parents lived in New York, but once Roland showed an interest in acting they decided to move the family to Los Angeles. He was on a prime time family sitcom called _Family Business _and he portrayed the oldest of three children. The show was into its second season, and Roland was becoming quite the popular teen idol because of this role. He and Olivia spent quite a bit of time together when they were younger. They still kept in touch a bit, and had texted one another a few times since she got her new phone, but his schedule between work and school was very busy. Roland was dressed as Jack Sparrow for the gala event.

"I didn't know you were going to be here!" Olivia said. "I thought you guys couldn't make it."

"There was a change in the filming schedule, so we decided to head out here. Sorry I didn't let you know, it was really last minute, my mom called your mom this morning and she's probably been so busy she didn't get a chance to tell you. There are a couple of shows my dad wants to see this weekend anyway that he hasn't gotten to yet. Hey, maybe you can come with us to one of them, I'm sure they can scrounge up one more ticket." Roland said.

"Olivia – aren't you going to introduce us?" Heather chimed in.

"Oh – yeah – Roland, this is Heather and Regina – they go to school with me." Olivia said.

"Hi! I love your show." Regina said, fawning over him.

"Me too." Heather said.

"Thanks." Roland said. "I gotta get back, they're setting up the autograph tables right now, I have to find out where I'm supposed to be. I'll text you later, okay? We'll do something while I'm here, I promise." Roland gave Olivia another hug, and then he left.

"You never told us you knew Roland Sherwood." Heather said, sounding a bit angry. "How many other celebrity friends have you been hiding from us, Olivia?"

"Aren't we good enough to meet all of your famous friends?" Regina asked.

"I didn't know he was gonna be here." Olivia said.

"But you never said you knew him. You could have just called him up when you spent the night with us, couldn't you have?" Heather asked.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said.

"You better be." Regina said. "You know what we can do if you aren't nice to us, right?" Olivia just nodded quietly. "Good. Maybe you should see if Roland can get US tickets for that show, too."

"Tell him you want to bring your friends along." Heather said.

"I don't even know if he can get me a ticket." Olivia said.

"Well, why don't you ask? Ask your mom to help – she's famous, she can get whatever she wants." Regina said.

"I'll see what I can do." Olivia said. Another girl near their age came running up to them.

"Oh my god, did you guys see who just came in?!" the girl screamed.

"Yeah – Roland Sherwood. We just met him." Regina said.

"No, not him – Peter Banning is here!" All of the girls started squealing and screaming, including Olivia.

"Peter Banning! You know HIM too?" Heather asked.

"No – I've never met him, I swear! My mom doesn't know him at all, I promise!" Olivia said.

"Well, then what is he doing here?" Regina asked.

"Who cares? Oh my god, we HAVE to meet him! Come on!" Heather said, and all of the girls, including Olivia, darted out into the lobby.

* * *

><p>Peter Banning was THE biggest teen star of his time. He was born in London, and got a role on an American television show on the Disney channel when he was just twelve years old. His family relocated to the states, and for the past seven years he had catapulted to mega-stardom. His television series ended the year prior, and he had done four movies for Disney over the past several years. His film and television characters often sang and danced, and he himself had put out two albums, both released by Disney. He was on every teen magazine cover, and almost every girl between the ages of ten and fifteen across the country (and globally) had a poster of him on their wall – including Olivia Gold. She had actually begged her mother several times to try and arrange a meeting with him, but Belle refused to. She said that she wasn't going to use her status to indulge Olivia's fangirl pursuits.<p>

"What in the hell is all the fuss about?" Nick asked Belle as the press swarmed the red carpet, which was empty until just moments prior.

"I don't know. Everyone that is supposed to be here is – here." Belle said, and she walked over to the red carpet. It was then that she spotted all of the paparazzi fussing over and photographing Peter Banning, who was dressed in costume as Peter Pan, and who seemed to relish all of the attention being lavished upon him. "Oh my god."

"Who is that?" Nick asked.

"Peter Banning. I didn't even know he was coming, he wasn't on the VIP list at all." Belle said.

"Who the hell is he?" Nick asked.

"Do you even pay attention when you go into your daughter's room? She has about half a dozen posters of him on her walls. He's THE big star for her generation." Belle said.

"What does he do?" Nick asked.

"He's an actor, and he sings – he's actually not bad." Belle said. "I mean, he's pretty much in that teen genre stuff, but – well, that's how I started." Peter turned and saw Belle, and his face lit up.

"Belle French! Wow, it is such an honor to meet you!" Peter said as he approached her. The paparazzi continued to snap photos. "Can we get a few photos, please?"

"Um – sure." Belle said, and she posed for several pictures with Peter as Nick watched and rolled his eyes at the sight. To this day, he never understood the appeal of all of this theatrical nonsense. After several minutes, the paparazzi settled down, and Peter and Belle began to talk. "I had no idea you were going to be here, I'm so sorry." Belle said.

"Oh, it's not your fault at all. It was kind of a last minute thing, my assistant Felix just saw an ad for this event this afternoon and thought it would be a good thing to do." Peter said. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Oh, of course not, I just – well, I don't have an autograph station set up for you. But I'm sure I can arrange that. You are willing to do that, right? I mean – it's for charity." Belle said.

"I'll do whatever you want me to." Peter said. "I can't believe I'm standing here talking to Belle French. You have no idea how big of a fan I am of yours."

"Thank you." Belle said, and he would have seen her blush a bit if her face wasn't covered in green make-up. "So um – what made you come to my event?"

"Well, I'm in town for some interviews, and I thought it would be a good idea for me to show support especially since we'll be working so closely together soon." Peter said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Belle asked.

"Your manager didn't tell you? I just got the news this morning myself – I can't wait!" Peter said. "I've been trying to break out of the teen genre and into real films – I mean, serious films, like you did. You'll have to give me all of the pointers you can, I really want my career to take a different direction."

"I'm sorry, but – I don't know what you're talking about." Belle said.

"The new movie, the one filming in Scotland. I'm gonna be your co-star!" Peter said excitedly.

"Oh." Belle said. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that role had been cast yet."

"Just got the word earlier today. I really thought your manager would tell you, I'm sorry." Peter said.

"Mulan is in Europe on business – she may not have gotten the message in time to get in touch with me. But that's – that's wonderful." Belle said. "Should be lots of fun. Come here, I'll introduce you to my husband." Belle led Peter over to Nick, who was standing off in the distance watching all of the commotion as he usually did at these events. "Nick – this is Peter Banning, he's – a bit of a surprise guest."

"Nice to meet you." Peter said, barely acknowledging him. "Love the _Wizard of Oz _theme, by the way. Brilliant choice." At that moment, Olivia and her classmates entered the lobby. Olivia immediately darted to her mother's side. "And who is this lovely young lady, may I ask?"

"This is my daughter, Olivia. She's quite a fan of yours." Belle said.

"Olivia? Well, aren't you just stunning. Beautiful, just like your mum." Peter said, and he took Olivia's hand and kissed it. Nick rolled his eyes. "It's wonderful to meet you, Olivia."

"Thank you." Olivia said shyly. "I like your costume."

"Yes. Peter Pan has always been one of my favorites. Probably cause we share the same first name and all." Peter said.

"I'm gonna go talk to the floor manager, see about getting an autograph table set up for you. Um – just go on in and have fun. I'm going to be introducing all of the celebrity guests after our little magic show is over, just come up when I call you." Belle said.

"I'll do that. Sorry if I'm any inconvenience." Peter said.

"It's not a problem, really. Thank you for coming." Belle said, and she walked away.

"Well – would you like to escort me to my table, young lady?" Peter asked Olivia.

"Okay." Olivia said excitedly. Nick spotted a paparazzi trying to snap a picture of them and he walked over to the man.

"That is my daughter and if you take a picture of her without my permission you will be spending the rest of the evening in the ER having a camera removed from an extremely embarrassing orifice. Is that clear?" Nick said, shoving his cane at the man. The man nervously backed off, and Nick continued to glare at the cameraman for a moment, then entered the main celebration area. He noted Peter Banning holding court in the middle of the room, acting as if his presence there was the highlight of the entire evening. Nick glowered as he watched him, taking an immediate dislike toward the young man.

* * *

><p><em>AN: For those of you on Tumblr, The Espenson Awards are going on and voting begins January 31st. My fic "Catch a Falling Star", which, as most of you probably know, is the fic that spawned THIS fic, is up for "Best Movie AU". If you would consider voting for it in that category, I would certainly appreciate it very much! Thank you!_

**_Sneak peek for next chapter:_**

_The gala continues . . . . though not without disruption . . . . . . _


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry this is late! I should be on time with next week's chapter. See the end for important A/N._

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time.'_

_**Chapter 11**_

"Sorry about that." Belle said as she returned to Nick's side a few minutes later. She immediately sensed that he was upset about something. "This is quite a night, isn't it? Are you holding up alright? Why don't you go sit down, your leg is probably sore already from all the standing, I saw you limping quite a bit earlier."

"I am fine, Belle. Some foul cameraman tried to get a shot of Olivia entering the main area with that little English prick who just got here." Nick said.

"Peter? Why would you call him that?" Belle asked.

"Oh, please Belle. He's an arrogant little shit, isn't that obvious to you?" Nick asked.

"Well, I don't know him well enough to make that determination." Belle said.

"I don't need to know him to make that determination. Thankfully, I won't ever have to, either. If you ever wanted a reason why I don't much care for Londoners, he's a walking, talking example." Nick said.

"You like Philip." Belle commented.

"Philip has Glaswegian blood in him, he gets a free pass." Nick said.

"You like Robin." Belle said.

"He's not from London, he's more tolerable." Nick said. Belle just shook her head and sighed.

"Come on – go sit down, I'm about to get things started with Zelena's performance." Belle said.

"How much longer till we're done?" Nick asked. Belle smiled as she stood facing him, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know you hate these things, and I love you so much for doing this. I will make it up to you, I promise." Belle said.

"Yeah, you'd better." Nick replied. Nick made his way to the table, where his entire family had gathered, and Belle headed to the makeshift backstage area and ordered the stage manager to have the lights flash to indicate that everyone should get to their seats. Once the crowd settled down, Belle took the stage and walked out in front of them. She was greeted by loud applause.

"Thank you! Thank you all so much for coming to our Fifth Annual Rose Francis Cancer Foundation Halloween Gala! We have a wonderful evening in store for you tonight! Before we get started, I'd first of all like to thank the New York Public Library for once again hosting the event. They always go above and beyond everything I need and I truly appreciate their help and good will. If you haven't done so already, please consider taking the Night Crawl flashlight tour of the library. There are still tickets on sale in the lobby, and I believe that there are three more tours this evening. All funds from that tour go directly to the library for assistance in any maintenance and upkeep they need to keep this beautiful building standing and functioning for all to enjoy. All other profits from tonight's event go directly to the Rose Francis Cancer Foundation. The Foundation has recently submitted a proposal to build a new Children's Cancer Hospital right here in the heart of New York. All of the money raised this evening will go toward that effort. We hope to break ground on this new facility this coming spring. An architect's layout of the facility is available for viewing in the lobby."

"First off though, in order to get this _magical _evening started, I'd like to introduce a fantastic illusionist and magician – and I swear, we did NOT compare notes on costuming – Zelena Campbell!" Belle shouted. The crowd applauded, and Zelena took the stage. Belle had allotted her fifteen minutes to perform some tricks and illusions. She had presented the show to Belle herself several weeks prior. The show was a huge hit with the audience. Zelena asked for several volunteers at times, and was never wont for them with this crowd. After Zelena's performance, Belle came back onto the stage.

"Thank you so much, Zelena! If anyone is interested, Zelena will have a table set up in the silent auction room for palm and tarot readings. Ten dollar donation, all money goes to the foundation. As you can see, Zelena has some amazing skills in the art of magic, so please have a little fun tonight, take a moment to stop by and see her and find out what your future holds!" Belle said, and the audience applauded Zelena again as she left the stage.

"For the next couple of hours, we'll have the autograph sessions. All of the celebrity guests that are here will be in the room down the hall, just follow the signs. There are posters and t-shirts for sale to mark the evening; we'll be signing only those, you can autographs and photo ops for the cost of either item, or both if you prefer. In order to move things along, we ask that you not have our guests sign anything but these two items, and only one photo per person, please. Thank you so much, and we do appreciate your cooperation. Also – there is a silent auction going all night long, please take a look at all of the items, we have some wonderful donations up for grabs this evening, _including _a walk-on role on Roland Sherwood's hit television show _Family Business _that includes air fare AND two nights' accommodations in Los Angeles. It is on a specific date, which is given on the auction sheet, so please look at it carefully before bidding. At this time, I'd like to introduce all of our celebrity guests who are here this evening." Belle began to call out each name one by one. Each of them came up to the stage, greeted the audience, and made some sort of announcement regarding what they donated to the charity auction. It took about fifteen minutes for Belle to get through the entire list, finally reaching the last name.

"Last, but – certainly not least – a surprise but very welcome guest this evening. Please welcome Peter Banning!" Belle shouted, and the crowd erupted in applause. The members of the younger crowd in attendance were especially enthusiastic as Peter strode onto the stage.

"Thank you so much, Belle. It's such an honor to be here tonight." Peter began. Sitting out in the audience, Nick rolled his eyes.

"You'd think he's up there accepting a fucking Emmy." Nick commented to Ruby, who was sitting next to him.

"Shhh. Let him talk." Ruby chided him.

"I have to admit that my decision to attend this event was extremely last minute, so I'm afraid I didn't have the time to submit something for the auction. However – I am going to personally donate ten thousand dollars to this fabulous cause. Belle French has been an idol of mine for most of my life, both professionally and personally. I'm so glad to be here, I look forward to meeting many of you over the next few hours, and I would like to take this moment to officially announce to you generous folks first that my next project is going to be a film where I'm working alongside none other than our lovely hostess, Miss Belle French!" Peter shouted.

"He what?!" Nick said as he listened to him. "What the bloody hell is he talking about?" Nick looked up at Belle, who smirked a bit. He could tell right away that she knew – and hadn't told him. The crowd applauded once again as Peter left the stage.

"Yes, thank you Peter. I um – I look forward to our project very much." Belle said. "One last item to bring to your attention – most of you know that one of my favorite hobbies is weaving and this year I have donated a lovely tapestry that I designed and made personally. Every stitch was done by me, under the direct guidance of my wonderful husband, Nick, of course, who is one of the most recognized masters of his craft in the world. I hope whoever wins it enjoys it as much as I enjoyed making it. I'm going to turn things over to the deejay for now – everyone please enjoy yourselves, there's plenty to see and do and I'll be back up here to close out the night. Thank you all so much for coming! My mum enjoyed a good party and she would be honored to know that not only do we have this evening to honor her memory every year, but that we're doing this to help others. Thank you all for helping me to keep her name and her memory alive in this way. Now go out there and have a great time, everyone!" The audience applauded one last time as Belle exited the stage. She started to make her way toward the next room, and as she did Nick got up and approached her.

"What the fuck was he talking about up there?" Nick asked as he walked with her.

"He um – he's going to be playing the part. In the movie." Belle said.

"Since when?" Nick asked.

"I just found out myself. Sweetheart, I have to do autographs, we'll talk about it later, alright." Belle said. Belle quickly headed toward the autograph room. Nick scowled as he watched her walk away. He made his way back to his table, then sat down and sighed loudly.

"Daddy, is mom really doing a movie with Peter Banning?" Olivia asked excitedly.

"Apparently so." Nick said.

"I didn't know that Belle was doing another movie, when did that happen?" Ruby asked, her daughter, Anita, wiggling in her lap.

"We haven't officially announced anything yet. Well, not until tonight anyway." Nick remarked.

"I didn't think Belle was looking for anything right now." Ruby said.

"She wasn't. Mulan got a script, it was good, we read it, and Belle said she wanted to do it. We really don't have all of the details set yet to make an official public statement about it, but apparently that doesn't matter to some people." Nick said. Ruby saw her phone light up and looked at it, then she sighed.

"Graham's not gonna make it, by the time he'd get here the whole thing would practically be over." Ruby said, then she turned and looked at Walsh. "Not that I'm trying to get rid of you or anything."

"No, it's okay – I know you'd rather have him here than me." Walsh said.

"Well, I hope you're at least having fun." Ruby said.

"Yeah, it's – been an interesting night. Lots of famous people – not really used to that." Walsh said.

"It takes getting used to. I still remember the first time daddy brought Belle to meet us, it was at my twenty-first birthday party." Ruby said. "It was so embarrassing, I followed her into the bathroom." Anita snuggled closer to Ruby, clearly very tired.

"I should probably call the sitter to come pick her up, this is already way past her bedtime." Ruby said, and she picked Anita up and walked out into the lobby with her.

"Daddy, Roland asked me to go to a show with him and his parents this weekend. Can I go?" Olivia asked.

"Is your homework done?" Nick asked.

"I'll finish it tomorrow." Olivia said. "I promise."

"That's fine. I don't think your mother has any plans for us." Nick said. "Not that she tells me or anything." he said under his breath.

"I'm gonna go look around at the auction stuff." Olivia said.

"Alright, but you're to only go in there or else stay in this room, I don't want you going in that autograph room with all those bloody paparazzi." Nick told her. Olivia got up and left the table. "I'm gonna go get myself something to eat." Nick said, and he got up and left as well.

"Have you seen the boys lately?" Emma asked Bae.

"They're helping in the autograph room." Bae said. "Well – Henry's helping, I have no idea what Neal is doing in there. I'm gonna go get another drink."

"How many are you gonna have tonight?" Emma asked, noting that Bae already appeared to be a bit drunk.

"Why, are you counting? It's been a crazy week, Emma, am I not entitled to do something relaxing every so often?" Bae asked.

"No – go right ahead." Emma said, and Bae got up and left the table. "So much for tonight." Emma said, and she sighed.

"What about tonight?" Walsh asked.

"Bae and I are supposed to go spend the weekend together at a hotel. Belle and Nick are watching the boys. I'm predicting a pretty uneventful night." Emma said. "What else is new?" Both Emma and Walsh were quiet. "I'm sorry – this isn't your problem, it's mine."

"I know I probably shouldn't pry, but – if you want to talk – I'm here." Walsh said.

"Remember that morning that we met? Bae and I had just gotten into a fight – which has been par for the course for us lately. But I'd had it. I left early, told him that he was on his own getting the boys off to school. That was the first time in I don't know how long that I actually did something for myself. And I was pissed at myself for being that selfish. And then you showed up. And you were nice to me. You were the first person, in a long time, to be nice to me for no reason. Bae used to do that all the time. So I flirted with you a little bit. Then I felt like shit. And you know why? Because I didn't feel one damn bit of guilt about it." Emma admitted.

"Emma, you know, maybe I should go." Walsh suggested.

"No – no, you stay. Sorry for babbling, I just – things haven't been too bad with Bae and I the last few days. After I got hurt, we had a little talk and everything's been fairly nice. I thought maybe tonight would be nice as well – for a change. Then his damn assistant showed up, and we got into it again." Emma said.

"His assistant?" Walsh asked.

"Tamara. The one dressed as the slutty cop. Minus the cop part, it's a perfect costume for her. I just don't know how to get him to see that. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but – she's young, she's pretty, and I'm -"

"You're very pretty, Emma. If he can't see that, he's a damn fool." Walsh said, and he reached his hand out and put it on top of hers. Just as Walsh did this, Bae was heading back to the table.

"Hey, take your hands off of my wife!" Bae shouted, and he grabbed Walsh by the collar and lifted him out of his chair.

"Bae, stop!" Emma said, but Bae ignored her. Many people remaining in the room turned to stare at them.

"Isn't it bad enough that you almost get my wife killed? Now you're hitting on her?" Bae asked angrily.

"Bae, let him go right now!" Emma shouted. Nick noticed the commotion and started to head toward the table.

"Take your hands off of me!" Walsh shouted, and he shoved him away. "I only came here as a favor, and I was just talking to Emma and being a friend to her. I wouldn't have had to do that if you weren't off getting even more drunk than you already are! You know – maybe this is the perfect costume for you, because from what I see, you're a heartless bastard!" Walsh turned to Emma. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you at work next week." Walsh started to walk away, but Bae grabbed him.

"No, you don't get to go anywhere till we finish this." Bae said in anger. "I want you to stay the hell away from my wife. She's getting a new partner, because I don't want you anywhere near her."

"Bae, you are making a scene. Stop it." Nick ordered him, and he picked up his cane and put it between Bae and Walsh. "I won't have you ruining this evening for Belle. Maybe you should just leave yourself."

"You throwing me out of here, dad?" Bae asked.

"No, I'm asking you to leave before it comes to that. Get a cab, you're not driving like that." Nick demanded.

"Alright, fine." Bae said, and he looked at Emma. "Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Nick is right. Get out." Emma told him.

"Fuck you. All of you." Bae said, and he stomped out the door. Nick and Walsh sat down on either side of Emma.

"I'm really sorry, Emma." Walsh said.

"It's not your fault." Emma said. "This – has been coming for a long time. I'm just sorry it had to be here."

"What in the hell is going on with him? He does this every times something is upsetting him, he shuts down and he shuts everyone out." Nick said.

"I should probably go, this is um – none of my business, really." Walsh said.

"No – you shouldn't." Emma said. "You're staying." Emma turned to Nick. "I don't think we're gonna be using that hotel room after all." Emma said. "You can still keep the boys this weekend, right?"

"Of course." Nick said. "Emma, maybe you should go after him."

"If I go after him right now, I might shoot him." Emma said. "Do you think he'll go to our hotel room?"

"I don't know." Nick said.

"What am I gonna tell the boys?" Emma asked.

"You don't need to tell them anything yet. Belle and I will take care of them this weekend. See if the two of you can sort this thing out." Nick said.

"I'm not even sure where to start at this point." Emma said.

"Bae – are you alright?" Tamara asked as she approached Bae, who was heading for the exit.

"My father just asked me to leave, and my wife agreed with him. You tell me." Bae said.

"Where are you going?" Tamara asked.

"I'm not really sure." Bae said.

"Well, I don't think you should be alone right now." Tamara said.

"You know what? I've got a hotel room all paid for tonight. I'm all checked in and everything. How about we go there?" Bae asked.

"That sounds perfect." Tamara said.

"I – probably shouldn't be driving. Do you mind?" Bae asked.

"As long as it's not a stick shift." Tamara said. Bae and Tamara went to the coat check, got their jackets, and Bae pulled out his car key from his coat pocket and handed them to Tamara, and the two of them left together.

* * *

><p><em>AN: If you are on Tumblr, The Espenson Awards are currently going on. Voting goes until Saturday, February 7th. My fic Catch a Falling Star, which was the first fic in this verse, is nominated for 'Best Movie AU' and I'd really appreciate it if I could have your vote! In addition, Nick Gold is nominated for "Best Mr. Gold" and Olivia Gold from this fic is nominated for "Best Rumbelle Child." A couple of other fics of mine are nominated as well. Any support would be greatly appreciated!_

**Preview for next chapter:**

Zelena has a talk with Olivia


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry this is late! I have to get back on track a bit. Feedback is appreciated, as always!_

_I do not own 'Once Upon a Time'._

**_Chapter 12_**

Olivia Gold was wandering through the silent auction room when Heather and Regina darted over to her. "Did you hear? A couple of men got into a fight in the ballroom area!" Regina shouted.

"I don't think it was anyone famous, they're still doing autographs." Heather said.

"You are going to introduce us to Peter Banning, right, Olivia?" Regina asked.

"I don't know if there's time, my mom has everything all planned out." Olivia said.

"So do we." Heather said, and both girls glared at her.

"Excuse me – what's going on here?" Zelena asked, interrupting their conversation. All three girls looked up at her. "I was just taking a break and I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Zelena turned and looked at both Regina and Heather. "You know – no one likes a bully. Why don't you find something better to do with your time? Or perhaps I could just go find your parents and they'll find something for you to do, how does that sound?" Both girls slunk away. Zelena turned to Olivia. "Don't let them get to you. I was teased quite a bit as a girl. My mother never wanted me – left me when I was just a babe. My father, he – he did his but – I'm not really sure he was that fond of me, either. And my sister – well – she was always the perfect one. I could never measure up to who she was. I never quite fit in with my family or anyone around me, really. You don't either, do you?" Olivia shook her head no. "I'm Zelena by the way, I don't think we've met. I know your parents though."

"Your show was really good." Olivia said.

"Thank you. Come on – how would you like to have your future told?" Zelena asked. "It's all just for fun, but – might cheer you up a bit. Get your mind off of those two nasty little girls."

"Okay." Olivia said, and she followed Zelena back to her table.

"Here, let me see your hand." Zelena said, and Olivia put out her hand and Zelena looked it over. "Oh, that looks lovely. You have a very long life ahead of you, Olivia. And a very happy one, too. And some very – positive changes coming for you soon."

"Like what?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I don't really know specifics, just – things will get better." Zelena told her. "Somewhat of a – new start for you. Now – you want my advice? Stay away from those girls. I know trouble when I see it. And they're trouble."

"Did you ever find a way to fit in?" Olivia asked.

"I found a way out." Zelena said. "Sometimes that's better than fitting in. And sometimes – in order to find your way out – you have to fight. Stand up to the monsters that are trying to bring you down. Even if it gets ugly."

"My mom wouldn't like that. She's like, the queen of nice." Olivia said.

"Yes, will you mother doesn't really know what it's like to be an outsider, now does she? She has everything. She couldn't possibly relate to you. It's okay – like I said, I understand what it's like to be an outcast in your own family." Zelena said. "Why don't you go back in the main room, your father is probably wondering where you are. You know, I see a lot of your father in you. I'm sure he loves you very much – he's a good man."

"I know." Olivia said.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, Olivia. Maybe I'll see you again later." Zelena said, and Olivia just nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>Bae and Tamara entered the hotel room laughing. Bae started to remove his costume as soon as they closed the door. "I've been wanting to get out of this fucking thing all night, its awful." he said.<p>

"Oh my god, look at this place. You have it all weekend? This room must cost more for one weekend than I make in in a month!" Tamara said, in awe of their surroundings.

"I know. Pretty fucking awesome, huh?" Bae said, and he went to the room's mini-bar and took out a bottle of wine. He grabbed the corkscrew that was on the mini bar and opened the bottle. "One of the many perks of your father being married to one of the world's most famous women. Here's to Belle French!" he said. He lifted up the wine bottle as if making a toast, then took a long drink from it.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Tamara said, and she took the bottle away from him.

"Hey, my step-mommy is paying for all of this shit, I want to enjoy every cent." Bae said, and he swiped the bottle back from her and took another drink.

"You should at least get that make-up off of your face. Do you have any cold cream?" Tamara asked.

"Check the bathroom, there's probably all kinds of crap in there." Bae said. He sat down on the edge of the bed and continued to drink the bottle of wine, downing half of the bottle by the time Tamara got back into the room.

"Found this." Tamara said, holding a jar of cold cream and a wet cloth in her hands. She sat down next to Bae and started to apply the cold cream to his face. "This is professional quality make-up, Belle must have gone all out."

"Yup. Nothing but the best for Belle." Bae said. "You should have seen me last year – I was Uncle Fester." Tamara laughed.

"I can't even picture that." Tamara said.

"It was interesting. Emma went as Wednesday and Henry was Pugsley."

"Why wasn't Olivia Wednesday?" Tamara asked.

"Emma lost a round of blackjack with her. They both wanted to be Cousin Itt." Bae said. "You wouldn't think an eleven-year-old girl could be good enough at poker to outsmart a top NYPD detective, but – well, apparently she was. My dad probably taught her well."

"There. Make-up is gone." Tamara said. Bae reached for the wine bottle to take another drink. "Hey – I told you – you've had enough." Tamara said. "There are far more interesting things we can do in this room than drink wine." Tamara took the bottle out of his hand and sat it down. She moved in closer to him. Bae immediately pushed her away.

"No." Bae said. "We're not doing this."

"But I thought – why did you even bring me up here then?"

"I don't know. I'm an idiot sometimes, it runs in the family." Bae admitted. "Tamara – you're a really nice girl. You're smart, and you're pretty, and I'm sure there's someone great out there for you. But that someone isn't me. I'm married to a woman that I've been in love with since the day I met her. I have two fantastic kids. I think you should go."

"Fine. Can I um – can I just take a bath in that tub before I go? I don't know when I'll ever get to be in a place this nice again." Tamara said.

"Fine, whatever. Leave my keys on the table, I've got money in my wallet for cab fare." Bae said.

"Thanks but – I'll manage." Tamara said. Bae climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep. Tamara just looked at him and sighed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for giving me a ride home." Emma said to Walsh as she unlocked her apartment door. "You really didn't have to walk me to the door."<p>

"Just wanted to make sure you got in okay. There are – lots of unsavory people out there." Walsh said.

"I'm a cop, I think I'm aware of that." Emma said.

"Plus I – kinda want to make sure things are okay here. With your husband." Walsh said. Emma and Walsh entered the apartment.

"I really don't think he's here." Emma said as she turned on the light and looked around. "I hope he wasn't stupid enough to drive. He should know from everything he went through with his father how disastrous that could be." Emma checked every room in the apartment, then came back out into the living room. "Nope. Not here."

"You think he went to the hotel?" Walsh asked.

"Probably." Emma said. "He checked in this afternoon, and we were supposed to go there from the party. Crap, I've got a bunch of stuff I need over there."

"You want me to go get it for you?" Walsh asked.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll go over there tomorrow, maybe we can – figure this shit out. Either that or I'll kill him." Emma said.

"Probably not a good idea to confess to a potential murder to a cop." Walsh teased.

"You gonna squeal on me? Just remember who can write you up." Emma said.

"Well – I'll see you later, Emma. If you need anything, let me know." Walsh said.

"Thanks." Emma replied. "You're a good friend, Walsh."

"Yeah." Walsh said, and he left. Emma groaned in frustration as she closed the door behind him.

"Dammit, Bae!" Emma said to herself. She went into the bedroom and removed her costume and makeup and got dressed for bed, and afterward she paced around for a bit, then finally took out her phone. She did a quick Internet search to find the phone number of the hotel, then placed the call. "Yeah, um – can I have – I don't know the room number but it's under Bae Gold." Emma said into the phone. "Thanks." Emma waited as the phone rang.

In the hotel room, Tamara had just gotten out of the tub and heard the phone ringing. Dripping wet and wrapped in a towel she made her way to the phone. Bae was still sound asleep and didn't even budge at the sound. Tamara smirked as she saw the caller ID and recognized the number immediately as Emma's cell phone number. "Hello?" Tamara said as she picked up the phone.

On the other end, Emma became quiet when she heard Tamara's voice, which she recognized immediately.

"Is anyone there?" Tamara asked. Emma quickly hung up the phone. Tears began to fall down her cheeks, and she flung the phone against the wall in anger.

* * *

><p>It was almost one in the morning by the time Belle and Nick and the kids arrived home from the event. They were all exhausted from the evening. Neal fell asleep in the car on the way back home, and complained when he had to be awakened to go back into the house, as he was far too big already for Belle to carry into the house. Once the kids had their costumes removed and were all sent off to bed and the dogs were let outside and given treats for the evening, Nick and Belle headed for their bedroom. Nick wasted no time getting his costume off. "Next year I get a vote on the costume." Nick complained as he headed into the bathroom. He limped toward the shower and turned it on.<p>

"You need to take your make-up off first, come here." Belle told him. "Sit down." Nick sighed, closed the toilet seat, and sat down. Belle took out some cold cream and applied it to Nick's face. She then took out a washcloth, wetted it, and slowly removed all of his make-up. Nick stood up and moaned in pain. "Your leg has been bothering you a lot lately. I don't think you should wait until after the holidays to get it looked at." Belle said.

"It's just from today, I'm fine." Nick said.

"No, you've been sore quite a bit lately, and your limp has been more pronounced. You try to hide it but I can tell, I do actually pay attention to those things." Belle said.

"Sweetheart, it's the weather change, this happens every year round this time." Nick insisted.

"No, this seems different. I'm calling your ortho doctor Monday morning, I'm going to see if they can work you in this coming week." Belle said. Nick sighed.

"Fine." he replied grudgingly and he carefully stepped into the shower. Belle removed her make-up, then joined him in the shower. When they finished taking a very quick shower, Belle helped Nick out and handed him a towel. After they dried themselves off, Nick started to head back into the bedroom.

"Wait – I want to put some moisturizer on you, after all that makeup you had on." Belle said. Nick sat back down, and Belle applied the cream to his face. She then reached for his comb and started carefully combing his hair. "I love that you still have the long hair." she said.

"We'll see how much longer that lasts." Nick commented.

"It hasn't receded that much." Belle said. "Go on, go to bed." Belle kissed him on the forehead, and he got up and left the room. After Belle finished getting herself ready for bed, she went out into the bedroom. Nick was dressed in his pajamas and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are we gonna tell the boys, Belle?" Nick asked.

"I thought Emma said not to say anything. They think they're off for the weekend together, just let it be until Sunday." Belle told him.

"You mean lie to them?" Nick asked.

"Not telling them something that would hurt them isn't lying. Besides, they'll probably talk it out tomorrow and everything will be fine." Belle said. "Come on – I'm exhausted." Nick settled back into bed. "You want your pain meds?"

"They don't work much anymore, why bother? I'll be alright." Nick said.

"This is exactly why you need to see the doctor." Belle said as she snuggled up next to him.

"Are you really still going to do that film with that little English twat?" Nick asked.

"I signed a contract Nick, of course I am." Belle said. "I'm not going to back out just because you don't like my leading man."

"He's not a man, he's an arrogant little boy who _thinks _he's a man just because he has money." Nick said.

"Actors all act a bit differently when they're in the public eye. I'm sure he's a very nice young man. How about I invite him over for dinner, we can both get to know him better." Belle suggested.

"I don't need to get to know him better. I know all I need to know about him." Nick said.

"From a less than two minute encounter? I get that you can read people, Nick, but that's stretching it a bit, even for you." Belle said. "I'm not going to have you making a big fuss over this one, this is a good role and I want it to go smoothly, I don't need you making things difficult, you already have a bad enough reputation as it is." Nick sat up a bit after that comment.

"A reputation? How do I have a reputation?" Nick asked. Belle sighed.

"Nick, it's really late, can't we have this talk later?" Belle asked.

"No, I want to know. What is this reputation that I supposedly have?" Nick asked.

"You just have a rep for being a bit overbearing toward my leading men." Belle said. "Can we go to sleep now?" Nick reached over and turned on the light. "Nick, come on." Belle whined.

"Overbearing? How so?" Nick asked. Belle sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to let this one go without explanation.

"As soon as you meet them you grill them, you glower at them non-stop whenever you're on the set with me, and in a few cases you've even threatened them." Belle said. "There are some actors that won't even work opposite me in a role that requires love scenes because of you."

"Well, then. Good." Nick said, and he reached to turn off the light, but Belle grabbed his arm.

"Good? How do you mean good, no it's not good! I'm pretty sure there are roles out there that I would have been perfect for that I didn't even get a chance at because of you, Nick! I actually had one director tell me that if I ever needed a safe place to stay I could call him, any time." Belle said.

"Belle, I have never so much as laid a hand on you, you know that! I hope you set him straight!" Nick said, getting upset.

"Of course I did, but they don't know that, they only know what they see. Any time I do a project that requires a love scene you skulk onto the set like a possessive beast!" Belle shouted at him. "I get jealousy Nick, but you take it beyond that, and I just don't understand why."

"Why haven't you said anything before? Why haven't you told me that my presence on the set bothered you so much?" Nick asked.

"It doesn't bother me, I love it when you're on the set with me! But you behave like such an ass at times! Everyone has commented on it to me, even Philip has brought it up and he likes you!" Belle said.

"You know – maybe if the tables were turned, you'd understand how I felt." Nick said.

"Nick – it's two in the morning, are we really going to have this fight right now?" Belle asked, whining a bit.

"Well, why not? You started it, might as well finish it." Nick said.

"Nick, I don't know what you're so insecure about. I have been in your bed every night for over thirteen years. We're together most of the time, and I love being with you, I can't stand being away from you, you know that. I don't understand what you want from me. When we decided all those years ago that this relationship was going to work, you said that my life and my career was MY choice, you said that you would never take that away from me!"

"And I haven't! I have never once stopped you from doing what you like. And it was a mutual decision that we do these things together, and if something doesn't work for one of us, it doesn't work for either of us." Nick said. "So why have you never told me these things?"

"What would be the point? You're not going to stop being who you are." Belle said.

"And who would that be? A beast, as you said?" Nick asked. "Tell me, Belle – these films you make. You tell me that you have never once been in a scene with one of those men and thought 'this is nice'. Because I know what it looks like on screen. And it looks like you're having a damn bloody good time. And then I look at myself in the mirror – how am I NOT supposed to feel a bit jealous?"

"How dare you!" Belle said, a look of shock coming over her face. "How DARE you accuse me of that! It's called _acting_, you bastard!" Belle started to cry. "Get out."

"Belle, I'm sorry." Nick said, immediately regretting his words. "It's late, we're both tired, let's talk about this in the morning." Nick reached to hug her, and Belle shoved him away.

"Don't touch me. I said get out." Belle said.

"Belle – are you saying you don't want to sleep with me tonight?" Nick asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Belle told him. "You know what? Don't bother getting up – I'll go."

"Belle – I am sorry. I really am." Nick said, but Belle ignored him. She grabbed a pillow off the bed and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Nick laid back in the bed and sighed. He waited for about twenty minutes, hoping she would calm down and come back into the room. She didn't. Nick looked over at her side of the bed. He hadn't spent a night without Belle since the day that he ran off to Hollywood with her. They promised one another they never would. And yet, due to his stupidity – she wasn't there. He made her cry. He could count on one hand the amount of times he had made Belle cry in all of the time they had been together, and each time devastated him beyond words. And this – this was the worst of all of them. He implied that he didn't trust her. He was ashamed of himself, and his behavior. He was exhausted, his leg hurt like hell, and Belle wasn't there with him. Determined to go downstairs and set this right, Nick reached for his cane and stood up. The moment that he bore weight on his right leg, a searing pain shot through his ankle, and it was all he could do not to scream, but he didn't want to do that because he knew he would awaken and frighten the children. Belle was, as usual, right. He had been having unusual pain in his ankle the past few weeks, but he figured it really was just the change in weather. It always hurt more when the temperature dropped, that was par for the course. But this was worse than that. This was pain he hadn't felt since his injury all those years ago, and while it wasn't as bad as that, it was the closest it had been to that level of pain in all that time. He knew he would never make it down the stairs without help. Nick reached for his phone, and dialed Belle's number. Her cell phone rang on the nightstand next to the bed.

Who was he supposed to call now? Bae? Bae was who knows where passed out from his night of drinking by now. Emma? He certainly didn't want to bother her with this. He didn't want to bother Ruby and Graham either – or anyone. He just wanted Belle. Figuring that this was probably what he deserved anyway, Nick simply turned off the light and settled back into bed as he cringed in pain, unable to sleep one bit.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just FYI .. . . . I wrote that last scene in NOVEMBER, three weeks before 4A ended. I think I might be as psychic as Zelena! :)_

_Next chapter won't be up till February 25th - after that I should be back on track. Sorry for the delay! Also, no sneak peeks this time, sorry. Can't think of one that isn't too spoilery. _


End file.
